PRINCESS HOURS (HunHan Version)
by SeLuHanLubozz
Summary: Kehidupan Luhan sang gadis biasa. Siapa sangka ternyata dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan yang telah lama hilang. Hingga Akhirnya ia kembali dan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan bernama Oh Sehun. /"Bagaimana mungkin gadis kampungan ini adalah putri mahkota?"/"Hiks,Aku mencintaimu Sehun, tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku juga?" KERAJAAN MODERN!HUNHAN/TAORIS/KAISOO DLL/GS For Uke.
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

**INILAH KISAH HUNHAN DI ERA KERAJAAN MODERN. HUNHAN VERSION!**

 **NB: ISINYA SEDIKIT SANGAT BERBEDA DENGAN DRAMA YANG BERJUDUL PRINCESS HOURS KARENA SAYA HANYA MENGIKUTI JUDUL YANG SAMA, SEMUA ISINYA ASLI DARI IDE AKU SENDIRI.**

 **Title : PRINCESS HOURS HUNHAN VER.**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Luhan as Xiao Luhan or The Crown Princess(GS)**

 **\- Sehun or Oh Sehun as The Second Crown Prince**

 **\- Kris or Yifan as The First Crown Prince**

 **\- Huang Zitao or Huang Ji as The Daughter of Prime Minister(GS)**

 **\- Baekhyun/Kyungsoo/Yixing/Xiumin as Luhan's friends(GS)**

 **\- Kai/Chanyeol/Chen/Suho as Sehun's friends**

 **\- Find others..!**

 **Selamat membaca!~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kringgg Kringgg Kringg

Terdengar sebuah lonceng sepeda yang baru saja ditekan oleh pemiliknya. Seperti biasa, setiap hari gadis cantik bernama Luhan ini akan mengayuh sepeda tua nya itu dengan penuh semangat hingga sampai pada sebuah alamat yang tertera dikertas.

Dan akhirnya ia telah sampai pada alamat tujuan.

 **Gangnam, District C No.16**

"Ah ini diaa" Ucap Luhan dengan senang hati karna merasa ia telah sampai pada alamat yang tepat. Tak lupa ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari box yang berada dibelakang sepedanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ahjussiii pesananmu telah tiba!" Serunya dari luar sembari mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

CKLEK

"Oh sudah sampai, baiklahh...terima kasih nak" Seorang pria paruh baya tampak muncul dari balik pintu seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Luhan dan tak lupa menerima sekotak makanan yang telah dipesannya.

"Terima kasih kembali ahjussii selamat menikmati Jajangmyun kami" Balasnya dengan wajah riang lalu membungkukan tubuhnya penuh hormat. Begitulah kebiasaannya saat melayani pelanggan.

Akhirnya, pesanan terakhir dari 5 pesanan telah selesai diantar ketempat tujuan. Sudah tiba saatnya bagi Luhan untuk kembali ke kedai, karna masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya disana.

Ia kembali mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya itu.

Untung saja jarak kedai mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai disana.

Sedikit mengenai Luhan. Dia bernama lengkap Xiao Luhan. Ia tinggal disebuah keluarga sederhana pemilik kedai ramyun kecil-kecilan didaerah Gangnam. Setiap hari ia selalu membantu ayah dan ibunya bekerja dikedai tersebut, setidaknya mengantar beberapa makanan kepada pelanggan yang jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai, ataupun membersihkan kedai setelah semua pelanggan bepergian. Semua itu adalah pekerjaan sehari-seharinya sepulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya.

Dan jangan ditanya, dia adalah gadis yang ceria dan pekerja keras. Ia memiliki senyuman yang sangat indah dan menawan, tak heran pula ia memiliki wajah yang amat sangat cantik, membuat banyak sekali pria datang ke kedai mereka hanya untuk melihat Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, Sekarang Luhan sudah tiba didepan kedai. Ia memarkirkan sepeda ditempat biasa.

Dahinya seketika berkerut mendapati suasana yang sedikit aneh didalam kedai.

BRAKK

 _"_ _Katakan dimana gadis itu!"_

 _"_ _Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian mencari putriku?"_

Luhan akhirnya berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kedai, dan saat itu pula ia sungguh tercengang melihat keadaan kedai yang sangat berantakan.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan mata melotot.

3 Pria berjas hitam yang sejak tadi berada disana sontak memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bersuara.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk.. keluarlah dulu, ayah dan ibu harus mengurus sesuatu dengan mereka bertiga" Sang ibu dengan perasaan cemas memerintahkan putrinya itu untuk segera keluar dari kedai. Sementara sang ayah sibuk mencari cara agar ketiga pria bertubuh besar itu segera keluar dari kedai mereka.

"Apakah dia putri kalian?" tanya salah satu pria yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"TIDAK! DIA BUKAN PUTRI KAMI" Seru sang ibu dengan cepat terpaksa berbohong demi keselamatan Luhan. Namun hal itu justru membuat Luhan salah paham.

"Bu, apa maksudmu?" Luhan dengan tampang polosnya sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan ucapan ibunya barusan yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi. Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya berkata seperti itu. Dan juga, siapa sebenarnya pria berjas hitam itu? Apa mereka orang jahat?

"Tangkap dia" Ucap pria yang lebih pendek sambil menggerakkan dagunya kekiri agar salah satu teman disampingnya segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Tidak! Jangann" Ibu Luhan mulai berteriak panik.

"Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh putriku!" Ayah Luhan tak mau kalah. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan sekuat tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Namun pria pendek itu terus saja menghalanginya. Sementara itu pria yang satu lagi bertugas menahan ibu Luhan.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan..ahjussi. siapa kalian ..JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Luhan bergerak mundur dengan perlahan, Namun pria bertubuh besar didepannya berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya seolah ingin menerkamnya.

SREKK

"AH! AHJUSSI LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tak perlu bersusah payah lagi, pria bertubuh besar itu sudah berhasil menangkap tubuh kecil Luhan dan mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"EOMMA APPAA! SELAMATKAN AKU!"

Luhan semakin memberontak dalam gendongan sang pria tersebut.

"LUHAN! MAAFKAN EOMMA SAYANG HIKS HIKS" Sang ibu sungguh tidak dapat lagi berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis melihat putrinya dibawa paksa keluar oleh pria besar itu.

"LEPASKAN PUTRIKU!" sama halnya dengan sang ayah yang hanya bisa berteriak panik. Dan salahkan tubuhnya yang semakin rentan, hingga tidak mempunyai tenaga yang besar dan kuat lagi untuk melawan pria-pria itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"TOLONG AKU!"

"Diamlah kau gadis tengik!"

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari bibirnya seolah menjadi kegiatan yang sia-sia. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarnya. Tidak adakah lagi orang lain ditempat ini selain dirinya dan tiga pria penculik itu? Mengapa tempatnya berada saat ini terasa sangat sepi. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berhasil membuat kegiatan tiga pria besar itu terhenti.

"Siapa kau bocah tengik" Salah satu pria yang menculik Luhan terlihat memandang remeh pada seorang pria yang entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba berteriak memerintahkan mereka untuk melepaskan Luhan.

"Aku bukan bocah tengik"

BUGH!

"Argghh" Pria besar itu terhuyung kesakitan memegangi perutnya yang baru saja ditinju oleh pemuda yang disebutnya bocah tengik.

"Hajar dia!"

BUGH BUGH BUGHH BUGHHHHHH

"Hah..hahh..hahh... Sialan.. kau kuat juga ternyata" pria besar terlihat menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Namun siapa sangka salah satu bawahannya yang mulai panik segera berbisik mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Tuan.. bukankah dia itu adalah pangeran Oh?"_

"APAA?!" Teriak sang atasan dengan wajah kaget. Matanya kembali memandang wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, dan benar saja.. betapa bodohnya dia tidak mengenali wajah itu lebih awal. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Sial! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya kemudian dengan sangat panik dan bergegas masuk secepat mungkin kedalam mobil.

Sang pemuda masih berdiri diposisinya dengan tenang. Bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung setelah melihat perilaku mereka. Ah tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang baik untuknya, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bertarung melawan mereka.

Sekarang hanya dirinya dan Luhan yang berada ditempat itu. Tak perlu berpikir panjang, ia segera berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat bingung dan ketakutan.

"Hikss..Hisskk..tolong aku.." Terdengar isakan tangis dari bibirnya yang mungil. Ia sungguh sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Pemuda itu kini berada didepan Luhan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka kain yang menutupi penglihatan Luhan. Ya, sejak tadi mata Luhan sudah tertutup dengan rapat oleh sebuah kain, itulah mengapa dia sangat ketakutan karna tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Dengan perlahan, Pemuda itu menyingkirkan kain hitam yang menutupi sepasang mata Luhan.

Tampaklah kedua mata Luhan yang sudah memerah, kini memancarkan sorot ketakutan, bahkan sudah mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air yang bening.

Hingga detik berikutnya, mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Tatapan tajam pemuda itu seolah tidak bisa lepas memandang sepasang mata rusa yang sangat indah depannya.

"Hiks..Hikss... si-siapa kkau..apa kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Luhan dengan bahu bergetar.

Ia tidak peduli siapapun didepannya saat ini, yang pasti dia sangat bersyukur telah diselamatkan.

Sang pemuda seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Kini ia beralih melepas ikatan yang ada pada tangan Luhan. Setidaknya dengan begini, ia tidak akan terjerumus oleh pandangan mata rusa milik Luhan yang membuat hatinya merasakan keanehan.

"Jangan menangis.. kau sudah aman sekarang"

"T-Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku..hsk.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. Entah kenapa seseorang bisa menangis dengan sangat imut seperti ini? Pikirnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun"

Luhan terperangah melihat tangan yang terulur didepannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak untuk menyambut tangan kekar dan lebar itu.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Aku...Lu..Han"

 **TBC!**

 **Yeorobun-deul~ Mohon di Review bagi yang suka yaaa!**

 **Mohon dukungan dan restunya agar saya tetap bersemangat untuk menulis cerita-cerita HUNHAN yang mulai punah.**

 **Hikss ..BTW Luhan uda beberapa kali balik ke korea, tanggal 7 kemarin dia baru aja sampai di Korea! dan sehun malah update weibo dengan caption "Prepare" Wuaaaakkhh itu membuat para Hunhan Shipper pada baper, termasuk aku Hiks..**

 **Yasuholah, Aku rapopo dengan semua ini! Sudah saatnya aku pergi~ Byeee**

 **Jangan Lupa di review yeorobunnn~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Back To Palace

**HALLOW CHINGUDEUL!~ AKU BALIK LAGI DENGAN NEXT CHAPTERT^T Berhubung hari valentine sudah didepan mata, aku akan fast update sebagai hadiahnya, hehehehehe *Aku memang author yang perhatian***

 **OKEH! Meskipun Review-nya masih sekutil, aku tetap bersemangat kok untuk meneruskan FF ini Hiks..**

 **Jangan bosan-bosan untuk review yaa~**

 **Bagi yang belum Review, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kakimu kawann, agar aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat(Eakkk)**

 **Okedeh, terima kasih bagi kamu-kamu yang mau review atau setidaknya membaca cuap-cuap gaje gue inih!**

 **Selamat membaca!~**

* * *

 **NB : Cast dan peran aku tulis di Chapter 1! so don't be confuse^^**

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun"_

 _Luhan terperangah melihat tangan yang terulur didepannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak untuk menyambut tangan kekar dan lebar itu._

 _"_ _Lalu siapa namamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku...Lu..Han"_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kini Sehun memandang heran pada gadis bernama Luhan yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

Oh baiklah, sudah agak lama ia berdiri dihadapan gadis mungil itu, tapi masih saja gadis itu dalam keadaan yang sama, menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Padahal tadi tangisannya sudah sempat terhenti.

"Hey Luhan..kenapa kau menangis lagi? Kau sudah aman sekarang.. tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menganggumu disini" Ucap Sehun meyakinkan gadis itu. Ia gelagapan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain berharap bisa membujuk Luhan untuk berhenti menangis, dan berusaha membuat gadis itu merasa aman.

"Maafkan aku..hikss..hikss, aku hanya merasa sedih.."

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ah, mungkin gadis ini masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi, itulah sebabnya dia menangis, pikir Sehun. Tapi bukankah seharusnya gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia ketakutan sekarang?, tapi kenapa dia malah mengatakan bahwa dia merasa sedih?

"Pulanglah..aku harus pergi sekarang" Sehun memang tidak punya urusan apapun lagi mengenai gadis didepannya. Untuk apa pula dia ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenai gadis itu, sementara mereka baru saja bertemu pertama kali, bahkan belum mengenal lebih dekat. Sebaiknya Sehun tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah gadis itu. Cukup dengan menyelamatkannya, dan yapp, urusannya selesai.

Tap Tap..

"Hikss..aku tidak mau pulang"

Sehun seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tubuhnya kembali berputar menghadap Luhan. Jujur saja, ia semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Bodohnya Oh Sehun, mengapa pula dia harus peduli dengan Luhan? Terserah gadis itu ingin apa, dia mau pulang atau tidak pun seharusnya Sehun tidak usah peduli. Toh mereka hanya bertemu secara kebetulan.

Tapi, tidak mungkin juga dia meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Akkh rumit sekali.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak mau hikss hiks.. ibu tidak menginginkanku lagi.. dia tidak menganggapku anak lagi..hsk"

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya.

Pantas saja.

Jika dilihat-lihat lebih jelas lagi, sepertinya gadis mungil didepannya ini masih seorang gadis remaja yang labil.

"Tck! Terserah padamu saja, aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini. selebihnya kau urus saja sendiri, aku tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusanmu gadis kecil. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kembalilah ke rumah, aku yakin orang tuamu sedang mencemaskanmu"

"Dan juga.. pasti ada alasan mengapa ibumu berkata seperti itu" Sambungnya kemudian.

Luhan terlihat memikirkan ucapan Sehun barusan. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Sebaiknya Luhan meminta penjelasan dari ayah dan ibunya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan sedih lagi. Mungkin ini memang sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Aku pergi dulu gadis kecil, dan kau cepatlah pulang sebelum hari gelap"

Luhan terdiam dalam posisinya memandangi punggung Sehun yang mulai masuk kedalam mobil sport yang dibawanya, dan pada akhirnya mobil itu bergerak, semakin tak terlihat karena jarak antara mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Cih...aku bukan gadis kecil.." Umpatnya dengan kesal seraya mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Drtt Drtt

 **From : Huang Zizi**

 **"** **Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam dan kau tidak datang juga. Apa kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?"**

Isi pesan itu cukup membuat Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Bukan salahnya juga mengapa ia bisa terlambat seperti ini. Jika saja tadi tidak ada kejadian penculikan didepan matanya, mungkin dia sudah sampai tepat waktu.

 **To : Huang Zizi**

 **"** **Hey, jangan marah begitu.. aku sudah hampir sampai"**

Sehun masih sibuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, namun meskipun begitu dia masih taat akan lalu lintas dan keselamatan.

Mengenai schedule hari ini, Seharusnya tadi Sehun ingin mengunjungi toko bunga disekitar gangnam, tapi yah, karena peristiwa tadi juga, rencananya gagal total.

Dan mengenai Huang Zizi, itu adalah sebuah nama panggilan Sehun yang diberikannya pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, gadis yang spesial untuknya karena mereka telah bersama sejak mereka kecil.

Huang Zizi/Huang Zitao/Huang Ji, seorang putri perdana menteri, yang baru setahun lalu menjadi kekasih Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

BRUMM BRUMM

Sesampainya disebuah gedung, Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir dan segera berlari keluar dari sana untuk menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan taman.

"Hey..." Sapanya dengan nada lembut, harap-harap cemas jika saja gadis bernama Huang Ji itu akan marah besar karena keterlambatannya.

"Cihh..Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang lagi" Sialnya, gadis itu memang sedang dalam keadaan kesal. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak sudi memandang wajah tampan milik Sehun. Tck! Jika sudah begini, Sehun harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Zizi-ah Mianhae..." Dan sekarang Sehun sedang dalam posisi memeluk pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Oh Tuhan betapa beruntungnya gadis itu. Pelukan dari seorang Oh sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat diidam-idamkan wanita-wanita cantik dan terhormat diluar sana. Tapi, Hanya Huang Ji seorang yang selalu mendapatkannya. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukan ibunya selembut ini, Damn!.

Jika sudah mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini, Huang Ji tidak akan mungkin bisa marah lagi pada Sehun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi" Ucap Huang Ji akhirnya dengan nada lembut.

Ia bisa merasakan dagu Sehun yang bergerak-gerak dibahunya, menandakan bahwa pria itu menyetujui ucapannya.

Huang Ji tersenyum puas setelah itu.

"Kau sudah memaafkan aku kan?" Tanya Sehun masih dalam keadaan posisi yang sama.

"Em" Balas Huang Ji pelan.

"Kalau begitu, acara dating kita tetap berlanjut kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya kali ini dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Hm, tentu saja pangeran jelekk" Balas Huang Ji yang kini sudah dalam posisi mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aww appohh" Ringis Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya yang perih dan tak lupa menampilkan wajah mirip bocah khas miliknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OTHER PLACE**

TAP TAP TAP

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan memasuki kediaman rumahnya. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibunya didalam sana. Apakah mereka sedang menangis menunggu kepulangannya, atau apakah mereka sedang cemas memikirkan cara untuk menemukan dirinya. Luhan berharap memang seperti itu. Jika sudah begitu, itu artinya ucapan ibunya tadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dihalaman rumah. Luhan sangat was-was saat ini juga, mungkin saja itu mobil pria-pria yang ingin menculiknya.

Tap Tap Tap

 **Other side**

 _"_ _Maafkan kami yang mulia.. kami tidak bisa menjaga putri mahkota dengan baik. Setelah kejadian penculikan itu, kami sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain segera melaporkannya pada yang mulia. Maafkan kami yang mulia.."_

 _"_ _Kalian tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk mencarinya. Untung saja kalian segera memberitahukannya padaku. kita harus lebih waspada. Karena diluar sana, banyak orang jahat yang mengincar Putri mahkota demi kepentingan tahta kerajaan. Karena itu pula, aku ingin segera membawanya kembali ke istana, kebetulan juga umurnya sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi salah satu penerus warisan kerajaan yang sah"_

DEG

Luhan membeku ditempatnya sekarang setelah ia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan dari dalam sana.

"Is..Istana? Putri..Mahkota? Warisan..? Apa maksudnya?" Luhan terperangah dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia berharap seseorang bisa segera menjelaskan segala kebingungannya saat ini.

"Apa anda Putri Mahkota?"

"ASTAGA! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!

Luhan tersentak kaget sambil memegang jantungnya yang hampir copot. Entah bagaimana pula caranya seorang pria berjas hitam, bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan tegap sudah berada dibelakangnya memergokinya sedang menguping pembicaraan dari luar. Pria itu sudah seperti hantu jadi-jadian.

"Kau yang siapa? Ini adalah rumahku, dan kau... astaga! tunggu, apa kau ingin menculikku?!"

Seingat Luhan, Ciri-ciri pria yang didepannya saat ini sangat mirip dengan pria yang tadi sore ingin menculiknya. Oh tidak.

CKLEKK

"Luhan?!"

"Eo-Eomma" Wajah Luhan seketika berubah menjadi sendu seiring dengan kemunculan sang ibu yang secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Astagaa sayang! Ibu sungguh mencemaskanmu!" Sang ibu segera memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Cukup membuat Luhan kaget.

"Maafkan ibu sayang! Maafkan ibu! Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu tadi..hsk hkss.. itu karena ibu tidak ingin kau dibawa oleh pria jahat itu. Hskk maafkan ibu sayang.."

"Eo..Eomma..." Luhan terdiam dalam posisinya sekarang menerima pelukan Sang ibu yang semakin erat.

Oh...Tenyata memang salah paham.

Ibunya hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya.

"Eomma tidak salah.. aku yang sudah salah paham. Maafkan aku.." Balasnya dengan wajah terharu bercampur dengan rasa bersalah.

Seharusnya dia yakin, bahwa ibunya adalah wanita yang akan selalu menyayanginya walau apapun yang terjadi. Ibunya adalah wanita yang selalu mencemaskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. ibu sangat bersyukur kau kembali"

Sang ibu dan anak itu pun saling berpelukan hangat. Namun tidak berlangsung lama setelah sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Nyonya, Yang mulia ratu menyuruh anda untuk segera membawa putri mahkota ke dalam rumah dan berbicara dengan beliau segera" Ucap salah seorang pengawal yang keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya masih ada dua pengawal lagi yang berjaga didalam, sedangkan satu orang pengawal yang tadi memergoki Luhan bertugas berjaga di luar.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera masuk" Balas ibu Luhan pelan seraya melepas pelukannya dari Luhan.

"Eomma, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Siapa yang-"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dulu, kau pasti akan tau nanti"

Luhan akhirnya menuruti perkataan sang ibu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya yang kini menjadi gugup, dan entah kenapa pula jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, merasakan seperti ada momentum penting yang akan terjadi.

Tap Tap Tap

"Kami disini yang mulia.." Ibu Luhan bergerak menghadap ke arah sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang wanita. Luhan bisa melihat 2 pengawal berdiri disamping wanita itu, sedangkan ayahnya sedang berdiri didepan sang wanita, yang seketika membuatnya tercengang. Sungguh tercengang melihat betapa elegan dan mahal nya pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita tersebut. Dari semuanya itu cukup menguatkan keyakinannya bahwa wanita yang kini ia lihat itu adalah wanita yang sangat terhormat.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu! setelah diperhatikan dengan baik-baik..

Bukankah itu Ratu Kim Yoona? Ratu yang sangat terkenal itu?

WHAT? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok hebat itu? Siapapun pasti mengenalnya, termasuk Luhan sendiri!

Oh my god! Luhan tidak bisa berkutik lagi ditempatnya setelah mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sungguh membuatnya tercengang. Dan ini mungkin merupakan hal yang paling mencengangkan seumur hidupnya.

"Luhan?..apakah ini kau?" Luhan semakin merasakan jantungnya berdegup secara berlomba-lomba saat sosok wanita itu kini berjalan menghadap kearahnya, bahkan memanggil namanya.

"Putriku...Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik jelita.. Hidung dan matamu persis seperti milik ayahandamu"

DEG

Luhan mematung tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Mengapa semua orang menjadi sangat aneh hari ini? Jika memang ini mimpi, Luhan berharap ia segera bangun sekarang.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Luhan memang selalu mengidamkan dirinya menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Tapi mengapa ia bisa memimpikan hal konyol ini sekarang? Itu semua hanya khayalan belaka dan tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi.

 _Sadarlah Luhan! Ini hanya sebuah mimpi konyol. Bangunlah!_

"Luhan?" Kim Yoona memandang bingung pada perilaku Luhan, tapi ia pikir Luhan pastilah sedang dalam keadaan syok setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan?" Sang ayah pun juga ikut berusaha menyadarkan keterdiaman Luhan yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Bahkan sekarang semua orang memandangnya dengan serius, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban agar keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Aku...Aku tidak-"

BRUKK

"LUHAN!"

"Astaga! Luhan!"

Semua orang mendadak panik melihat tubuh Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke lantai.

"Shin! Panggilkan dokter sekarang!" Teriak Kim Yoona dengan sangat panik seraya mendekap tubuh Luhan yang lemas tak berdaya.

"Baiklah Yang mulia"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Malam ini, Sepasang kekasih justru memilih menghabiskan kencan mereka di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah. Tentu saja harus begitu, jika mereka go public, seluruh masyarakat korea mungkin akan menjadi gempar, bahkan bisa membuat keluarga kerajaan kacau.

Tapi.. mungkinkah mereka bisa bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?

"Huff..Aku bosan menghabiskan kencan disini terus" Keluh Huang Ji, sang wanita, dengan wajah lesu. Setelah setahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, belum pernah sekalipun mereka pergi ketempat yang ramai untuk bersenang-senang.

"Sabarlah sedikit.. cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan segera mengumumkan hubungan kita pada semua orang, dan kita akan bebas pergi kemanapun yang kau mau.." Tangan Sehun, sang pria, sudah bertengger dipuncak kepala Huang Ji sambil mengelus rambut halus miliknya.

"Heummm...tapi kapan? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi kau tidak pernah berniat akan benar-benar melakukannya" Huang Ji memandang kecewa kekasihnya itu. Sangat rumit memang jika sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan orang yang sangat penting. Apalagi jika dia berstatus sebagai putra mahkota.

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat" Sehun melemparkan senyuman hangat.

"Aku mengerti.." Nada suara Huang Ji terdengar lebih pelan. Ia memang tidak seharusnya memaksakan Sehun dengan semua keinginannya. Ia juga seharusnya tahu, hubungan mereka tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa memintaku melakukan apapun untukmu, aku akan melayanimu layaknya tuan puteri, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Huang Ji yang sedang terbaring tak jauh disampingnya.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguki pertanyaan Huang Ji.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta sebuah pelukan?" Huang Ji memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia pikir ini permintaan yang konyol. Tapi jujur saja, ia memang sungguh menginginkannya. Karena baginya, sebuah pelukan dari Sehun sama halnya seperti sebuah hal ajaib yang mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi beribu-ribu kali nyaman dan tentram.

"Tentu saja tuan puteri" Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

Ia pun kembali bergeser mendekat pada tubuh Huang Ji. Ia bawa tubuh itu segera kedalam pelukannya, mengeratkannya, dan menempatkan kepala Huang Ji tepat didada bidangnya.

Sungguh nyaman.

Huang Ji memang orang yang paling beruntung sedunia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

Terhitung sudah 2 jam lamanya, Luhan masih dalam keadaan terbaring lemah ditempatnya.

Kondisinya memang tidak parah. Hanya kelelahan dan syok berat.

Kim Yoona memerintahkan pengawal untuk berjaga di luar ruangan. Jadi tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mengancam keselamatannya, termasuk pelayan-pelayan istana, karena mereka juga harus dikawal ketat oleh pengawal saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

Benar, Sekarang Luhan sedang berada didalam Kamar istana. Kim Yoona memutuskan untuk segera membawa Luhan meskipun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Dan saat ini, Gadis mungil itu masih setia memejamkan mata indahnya. Mungkin ia sungguh kelelahan, mengingat bahwa tadi siang ia baru saja mengantar 5 pesanan sekaligus ke rumah yang berbeda, bahkan mengalami peristiwa buruk saat kembali ke kedai. Ditambah lagi, suatu kenyataan yang membuatnya syok seketika.

Apakah ini nasib sial? Atau mungkin bisa dibilang nasib untung? Entahlah..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

"Besok aku akan memperkenalkan Putera mahkota kepada Luhan. Ini saat yang tepat untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua demi persatuan dan keutuhan dua wilayah kerajaan di Korea"

Terlihatlah Kim Yoona yang kini sedang berbicara pada anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Mungkin kalian bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan persatuan dan keutuhan dua wilayah kerajaan di Korea.

Sedikit penjelasan dari saya,

Jadi sebenarnya, Korea selatan saat ini terdiri dari dua kerajaan. Yakni, kerajaan Joseon dan kerajaan Goryeo. Dua kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan utama yang menjadi daerah besar di Korea.

Semenjak raja Goryeo jatuh sakit, kerajaan ini semakin kesulitan dalam menjalankan berbagai hal. Karena itu Kim Yoona, selaku ratu Goryeo sekaligus permaisuri raja Goryeo, ingin melakukan kerja sama dan persatuan dengan kerajaan Joseon, sebagai tanda hubungan persahabatan dan tujuan untuk membangun kembali kejayaan kerajaan Goryeo.

Dan satu-satunya cara adalah, menikahkan Luhan dengan Putera mahkota Joseon.

Mengapa Luhan?

Tentu saja, karena Luhan satu-satunya puteri mahkota di kerajaan Goryeo, dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"18 tahun adalah umur yang sangat matang untuk melangsungkan pertunangan" Sambung Kim Yoona.

"Besok kalian harus mengirim surat pertemuan penting dengan kerajaan Joseon untuk mempertemukan Luhan dengan putera mahkota Joseon. Aku dan Raja Joseon sudah sepakat untuk melangsungkan pertunangan mereka 7 hari ke depannya"

"Kurasa itu memang ide yang bagus, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengirim suratnya" Sang ibu suri terlihat sangat antusias dengan semua rencana Ratu Kim Yoona.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Yang mulia, Saat ini Puteri mahkota sudah sadar"

Mendadak seorang pengawal datang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, tentunya membawa sebuah kabar bagus, Kim Yoona tersenyum lega. Inilah saatnya untuk memberitahu semuanya pada gadis mungil itu.

 **TBC!**

 **Disini memang belom ada HUNHAN sweet Momentnya guys, tapi jangan kecewa dulu ya, aku uda siapin berbagai ide untuk menyatukan cinta mereka berdua. Jadi, tunggu dan lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. hohohoho.**

 **Oh iya, ada Guest yang nanyain umur Sehun dan Luhan berapa ya?**

 **Jadi uda terjawab tuh umur Luhan berapa, dan Sehun juga punya umur yang sama dengan Luhan.^^**

 **So, at last, jangan lupa di review yaa, aku doain bagi kamu yang review bakalan mendapat berkah yang melimpahh~ AMINNNN!**

 **Happy Valentine day~_HHS.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Matchmaking

**MAKASIH BANYAK BAGI YANG UDA REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW CERITA INI!~**

 **Yang belum review/fav/follow, tolong tinggalkan jejak! setidaknya kasih aku saran ataupun kritik supaya aku tahu kekurangan dari cerita ini dan aku bisa memperbaikinya. Aku sadar, sebagai penulis aku pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan.**

 **So, now Happy Reading!~**

* * *

 **NB : Cast dan peran aku tulis di Chapter 1! so don't be confuse^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Yang mulia, Saat ini Puteri mahkota sudah sadar"_

 _Mendadak seorang pengawal datang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, tentunya membawa sebuah kabar bagus, Kim Yoona tersenyum lega. Inilah saatnya untuk memberitahu semuanya pada gadis mungil itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mata Luhan melotot tak percaya memandangi keadaan sekitar yang menurutnya bukan tempat biasa. Ini bukan kamarnya. Tidak mungkin kamarnya bisa berubah sebesar ini.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah piyama tidur yang ia kenakan. _Piyama?_

Hingga detik berikutnya, matanya semakin melotot penuh keterkejutan.

 _"_ _Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku? Aish!"_ Ia mengumpat kesal dengan wajah berkerut. Betapa malunya dia sekarang ini. Oh, tapi dimana ibu dan ayahnya?

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan harus menghentikan kekesalannya dan segera merapikan posisinya secepat mungkin.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Itu adalah suara Ratu Kim Yoona. Tentu saja Luhan masih mengingat suara itu.

GLEK.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak tau harus berperilaku seperti apa didepan ratu yang sangat terkenal itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya, dan perlahan-lahan ia pun membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri lalu membungkuk penuh hormat pada sang ratu. Setidaknya itu untuk menunjukkan perilaku sopannya.

"Duduklah..." Kim Yoona tampak tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan.

Gadis mungil itu dengan segala kebingungannya segera menuruti perintah sang ratu.

Ia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kim Yoona, membuatnya semakin kikuk.

"Apa kau mengenal ku?" Tiba-tiba Kim Yoona bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Belum pernah ia melihat putri satu-satunya itu dengan sangat lama seperti ini. Bahkan ini pertama kali baginya berbicara empat mata dengan Luhan.

"T-Tentu saja..Anda adalah Yang Mulia Ratu Goryeo" jawab Luhan menahan rasa gugupnya.

Sepintas wajah Kim Yoona terlihat kecewa atas jawaban itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih, karena memang tidak ada yang memberitahu Luhan tentang keluarganya dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Bahkan Kim Yoona sendiri melarang ayah dan ibu angkat Luhan untuk memberitahukannya sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Semua orang tahu akan hal itu, tapi kau harus tahu juga bahwa aku adalah ibumu"

DEG

Luhan seketika terpaku. Ia terdiam, bahkan matanya melotot kaget. Apakah mungkin tadi dia salah dengar?

"Luhan..."

Kim Yoona menggapai kedua tangan Luhan dan memegangnya erat sebelum ia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau adalah Putri Mahkota Goryeo"

DEG

Luhan semakin terpaku. Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kim Yoona barusan. Dia adalah Putri mahkota? _Omong Kosong apa ini._

SREK

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari kursinya membuat genggaman tangan Kim Yoona terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku bukan Putri Mahkota, Anda salah orang" Ucap Luhan membantah.

"Dan aku.. aku memiliki seorang ibu dan juga ayah yang tinggal di Gangnam. Mereka adalah penjual jajangmyun. Meskipun kehidupan kami sederhana, aku tetap bersyukur hidup menjadi puteri mereka, karena aku bahagia bersama mereka. Maaf..aku bukan orang yang anda maksud. Aku hanya gadis biasa, Karena itu anda pasti salah orang"

Kali ini Kim Yoona yang terpaku.

Ia tidak bisa mengelak rasa sakit yang terpendam dihatinya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Benarkah? Luhan sudah terlanjur bahagia bersama ibu dan ayah angkatnya. Semua cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan sudah ia berikan sepenuhnya kepada mereka. Tidak adakah kesempatan bagi Kim Yoona untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Mendapatkan hati Luhan kembali, memilikinya seutuhnya dan menyayanginya sebagai anak yang keluar dari rahimnya sendiri.

"Luhan.. ibu tidak pernah salah orang. Kau adalah putri ibu, Lihat! ibu memiliki sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk sabit dipergelangan tangan ibu, dan kau juga memiliki hal yang sama" Kim Yoona menyingkap sedikit bagian pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan tanda itu dengan cepat. Itu adalah satu-satunya bukti yang kuat untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu melihatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Tanda sabit itu... Benar, itu memang persis seperti miliknya. Bagaimana bisa?

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Luhan mulai terbata-bata dengan tatapan matanya yang mulai kosong.

"Sekarang kau percaya kan? Kau adalah Putri ibu, Putri Mahkota Goryeo"

"Kau memang putri ibu Luhan..." Kim Yoona mendekati tubuh Luhan yang mematung lalu memeluknya erat, melampiaskan rasa rindunya selama ini.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu..ibu selalu menunggu hari ini tiba" Kim Yoona mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Bahkan ini seperti mimpi baginya, bisa memeluk putrinya seperti ini, sungguh seperti hal yang selalu dimimpikannya, dan tidak ia sangka bisa terwujud.

* * *

.

.

 **Other Side**

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman kerajaan, setelah tadi ia selesai mengantar kekasihnya pulang.

 **Drr..Drrrtt..**

Sehun segera merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil handponenya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo hyung?" Jawabnya seraya fokus menyetir.

 _"_ _Sehun-ah Cepatlah kembali ke Istana"_

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya Ayah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu, cepatlah! Ayah sudah menunggu dikamarmu"_

"MWO? Aishh! Araseo, Aku akan segera tiba"

PIP!

Sehun segera memutuskan panggilan dari kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Sungguh mengesalkan, tidak biasanya sang ayahanda akan menemuinya seperti ini hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Benarkah sepenting itu?

Sehun harus cepat tiba, karena dia tahu sendiri, ayahnya tidak suka dengan keterlambatan.

BRUMMMMM

.

.

14 Minutes Later...

Sehun berjalan memasuki area istana dengan tergesa-gesa, Tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung beberapa pengawal yang berjaga disana.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan kamarnya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu dan ngos-ngosan. Ia pun memilih untuk menetralkannya sejenak. _Hufff.._

CKLEKK

Sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung ayahnya dari belakang yang saat itu sedang asyik membaca beberapa buku pengetahuan yang dikoleksinya. Hufff, untung saja ia tidak menaruh buku-buku aneh didekat situ.

"Ayah.. aku sudah sampai.." Sehun membungkuk sopan meski sang ayah sedang tidak melihatnya.

"Hm, kemarilah.." Terdengar suara berat ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Sehun pun menurut dan berdiri tepat disamping ayahnya.

"Ayah hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu Ayah?" Sehun sungguh sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahnya tersebut.

Bahkan ayahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ini pasti hal yang sangat penting.

"Sehun-ah...sekarang umurmu sudah sangat matang.. Sudah tiba saatnya kau memiliki seorang pendamping. Dan ayah sudah menemukan gadis yang sangat cocok untukmu. Karena itu.. Besok kau harus ikut menghadiri acara di istana Goryeo" Tutur sang ayah langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

DEG

"A-APA? Ayah tidak serius kan? Tapi aku-"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayah Sehun"

Sehun memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh, ia merasakan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam saat ini. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah menolak satu pun keinginan dan perintah dari ayahnya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, dia sungguh keberatan.

"Datanglah besok ke Istana Goryeo Jam 2 siang, dan ayah harus melihatmu datang tepat waktu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau dengar ayah bicara?"

"Ne..." Jawab Sehun seadanya, meskipun dengan hati tak terima.

"Dan jangan Lupa, pakailah pakaian yang rapi dan formal"

"Ne..." Jawabnya sekali lagi dengan suara pelan dan tidak bersemangat. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak perintah ayahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

Luhan masih dihantui oleh kebingungan.

Ia butuh penjelasan yang lebih detail dan akurat.

Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat kebingungannya menghilang.

Tidak adakah orang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya?

"Luhan..."

Ditengah keterdiamannya didalam kamar. Luhan mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Eomma?"

Luhan tersentak seolah tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat menyadari pemilik suara.

"Eomma! Hiksss akhirnya eomma datangg.. hikss tolong bawa aku secepatnya pergi dari sini.. hikss aku ingin pulang kerumahh.. aku tidak mau berada disinii"

Entah bagaimana caranya, air mata Luhan sudah meluncur dengan bebasnya membasahi kedua pipi halusnya. Tangannya sudah memeluk ibunya dengan erat, berharap ia bisa pulang kerumah bersama sang ibu.

"Luhan..sayang..dengarkan ibu, kau tidak akan kembali kerumah lagi. Karena sekarang ini adalah rumahmu, ini adalah kehidupan barumu sayang"

Luhan melepas pelukannya secara perlahan, tubuhnya bahkan mulai bergetar hebat saat ibunya berkata demikian.

"Eomma-hsk-tidak menginginkanku lagi? Hskk hiksss hikss tega sekali eommaaa hiksssss" Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar sangat keras. Sungguh kasihan sekali wajahnya itu.

"Bukan begitu sayang... inilah tempat asalmu, tempat seharusnya kau berada. Karna itu kau harus kembali ke tempat asalmu. Hiduplah dengan baik.." Sang ibu berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak rela melepas putri tersayangnya itu. Putri yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Meskipun ia tidak keluar dari rahimnya sendiri, Luhan adalah sebuah anugerah dan kebahagiaan untuknya. Ia ingin terus bersama dengan putri mungilnya. Tapi, Putri mungilnya masih memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik sebagai seorang puteri mahkota. Putri cantiknya itu masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah didepan matanya. Ia akan sangat bahagia jika melihat Luhan hidup dengan selayaknya sebagai puteri mahkota. Luhan harus hidup lebih baik dari sekarang, tidak perlu mengantar makanan lagi, bahkan membantunya bekerja di kedai. Putrinya itu sudah terlalu banyak melewati kesusahan.

" ...kkenapa? Aku masih belum mengerti..." Luhan memandang ibunya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Dulu saat kau masih berumur 1 tahun, Ibu kandungmu, Ratu Kim Yoona, menitipkanmu pada ibu. Dan..."

Lee Yeon Hee, ibu angkat Luhan ini terlihat menggantung ucapannya.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Melihat raut wajah ibunya yang semakin menyedihkan, membuat rasa penasarannya semakin berada diujung puncak.

"Dan.. ayahandamu membencimu"

DEG

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah fakta mengejutkan mulai bermunculan. Luhan sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yan terjadi.

"Ayahandamu membencimu karena ia menganggap bahwa kau adalah penyebab terbunuhnya Putera Mahkota Goryeo"

Tubuh Luhan lemas seketika. Ini sangat buruk. Cerita yang sangat buruk.

"Maafkan ibu sayang... tapi ibu harus memberitahu semua ini padamu, kau harus tahu semuanya" Sang ibu memegangi tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ia sungguh tidak tega memberitahu hal buruk itu kepada Luhan, tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung-jawabnya.

"A-Apa maksud ibu, kenapa aku yang menyebabkan putera mahkota terbunuh! Kenapa?!" Luhan berteriak tak terima. Ia bukan pembunuh. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membunuh siapapun! Ia tidak pernah mengingat memori mengerikan itu. Ia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Memori itu tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah terjadi!

"Ibu juga yakin bukan kau yang membunuhnya Luhan, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu..saat itu kau masih berumur 1 tahun, dan kau belum tahu apa-apa. Kau hanya seorang bayi yang polos.. dan kau tidak sengaja membiarkan adik kembarmu itu terjatuh dari tangga dan akhirnya membuatnya meninggal"

DARR

Sebuah pistol seakan menembak tepat pada jantungnya, menembus jantungnya lebih dalam lagi. Sungguh perih dan sakit.

Luhan tidak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang sungguh pahit.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi.

"Semenjak kejadian itu, ayahmu mulai membencimu, mengira kau adalah pembawa kesialan, Beliau bahkan mengasingkanmu keluar dari istana. Dan Karna itu pula Ibumu terpaksa menitipkanmu pada ibu"

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Luhan sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti kehilangan akal. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Luhan Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Maafkan ibu" Yeon Hee secepat mungkin menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi.., tidak apa-apa, tenanglah sayang" Yeon Hee bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Tampaknya gadis itu sangat terguncang.

"Aku bukan pembunuh,hkss...aku bukan orang yang jahat buu.." Ucap Luhan sesenggukan.

"Iya sayang, kamu bukan seperti itu" Hati Yeon Hee seakan tercabik-cabik mendengar tangisan dari bibir Luhan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang paling dia tahu, Luhan gadis yang kuat dan tabah.

 **SKIP TIME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya di Istana Goryeo..**

Luhan duduk dikursi ruangan khusus tamu yang sudah tersedia disana. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang dari kerajaan seberang.

Dan satu hal lagi, Luhan terpaksa melakukan semua ini karena ibunya yang meminta.

Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada disekitarnya saat ini.

Hanya ada sebuah tatapan kosong, Lesu, dan tidak ada senyuman terpancar diwajah cantiknya yang sudah terpoles dengan make up mahal. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah berbalutkan pakaian yang sangat mewah dan elegan, Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan rasa antusias sama sekali.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara kaki bersahutan dari Luar. Tampaklah Kim Yoona bersama dengan seorang Raja Joseon berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Luhan secepat mungkin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Silahkan duduk Yang Mulia" Kim Yoona mempersilahkan sang raja untuk duduk, saat itu Sang Raja sadar ada seorang gadis didepannya.

"Inikah Puteri Mahkota yang anda maksud itu? Wah, dia sangat cantik jelita" Puji sang Raja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak bangga sama sekali saat mendengar pujian itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Yang Mulia, Putera Mahkota Joseon telah tiba" Seorang pengawal terlihat masuk kedalam ruangan dan memberi kabar pada Ratu Kim Yoona.

"Persilahkan dia masuk" Perintah sang ratu dengan hati gembira.

Sang pengawal kembali ke luar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Akhirnya Sehun tiba ditempat dengan tepat waktu. Sang ayah pasti sangat senang karena ia sudah menepati perintahnya.

"Selamat datang Putera Mahkota, Wah kau sangat tampan!" Kim Yoona berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut sang Putera Mahkota.

"Duduklah, disamping puteri mahkota" Kali ini terdengar suara sang ayah yang sontak membuat Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Dengan perasaan tak nyaman dia pun berjalan kearah Luhan tanpa menyadari sesuatu hal, dan sekarang ia sudah duduk disamping gadis cantik itu.

Tck! sekarang Lihatlah, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menunjukkan rasa antusias sama sekali. Bahkan mereka tidak saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Mungkin terlalu malas untuk melakukannya, atau mungkin tidak punya keinginan untuk saling mengenal.

"Sehun, kau harus memberi salam pada puteri mahkota" Lagi-lagi sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. _Damn!_

Tapi, Luhan yang mendengar hal itu sontak memutar kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun, dan pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun? Sepertinya Luhan kenal dengan nama itu.

"Hallo, aku-"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti sesaat setelah melihat wajah gadis didepannya.

 _"_ _Bukankah dia gadis kecil yang kemarin itu?"_ Batinnya dengan mata melebar.

Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang kemarin menyelamatkannya, bahkan lebih tidak menyangka lagi bahwa pria itu akan segera dijodohkan dengannya.

Luhan memandangi wajah tampan itu tak berkedip.

"Kenapa? apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kim Yoona segera menginterupsi kegiatan 'saling memandang' yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah tidak, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu" Sergah Sehun dengan cepat.

 **SKIP TIME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara pertemuan berakhir, Sehun masih harus melaksanakan perintah dari ayahandanya. Pernah terpikir dalam benaknya untuk melarikan diri dari semua hal melelahkan ini, tapi.. satu hal yang harus selalu diingatnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan ayahnya.

 **"** **Temani Luhan berkeliling di sekitar paviliun Goryeo, dan berusahalah untuk dekat dengannya"**

Pesan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya beliau kembali ke Istana Joseon.

"Hufff" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghembuskan nafas lesu. Ia seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang tengah duduk disampingnya dengan perasaan gugup.

Sehun malah memilih untuk memandang kearah langit yang sudah hampir gelap dan matahari yang mulai tenggelam ke ufuk barat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah seorang putera mahkota" Luhan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu untuk menghapus keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka. Dan pandangannya tak pernah lepas sedetikpun dari wajah tampan itu. Luhan tak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini, bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona Oh Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau adalah puteri mahkota, tapi tunggu! bukankah kemarin kau bilang ibumu tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak lagi? Lalu? apa ibu yang kau maksud adalah Ratu Kim Yoona?" Akhirnya Sehun memandang Luhan, meski dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bukan" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku sendiri masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini" Ucap Luhan dengan jawaban yang menurut Sehun adalah jawaban yang tak masuk akal.

"Hahh ya sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu lagi" Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Ia pikir memang sulit untuk berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil seperti Luhan. Hey.. dia tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki umur yang sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja karena Luhan memiliki tubuh yang sangat mungil dan kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menganggap Luhan sebagai seorang gadis kecil.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh hati-hati seolah menyadari sikap Sehun sejak tadi.

"Apanya?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, kan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Luhan. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menjawab ya dan meminta Luhan untuk menolak perjodohan. Tapi urusan dengan ayahnya akan semakin rumit.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius. Meski dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa tidak tega memberikan jawaban kasar pada Luhan. Lihatlah betapa polos dan lugunya wajah gadis itu.

Tapi gadis itu justru mengangguki ucapannya memintanya untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"Sebenarnya..., heuhh..tidak..." Finally, Sehun tidak sanggup berkata jujur. Tidak bisa terbayang dikepalanya bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja Luhan akan merasa sakit hati dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti kemarin.

"Ohh..hmm.." Hanya itu reaksi Luhan atas jawaban yang diberikan Sehun. Apakah ia tidak menyadari ada kebohongan disana?. Ugh dia memang gadis yang sangat polos dan lugu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Ia sungguh berharap Luhan mengatakan keberatan dan itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk bisa lepas dari hal konyol ini.

"Aku..tidak keberatan" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat.

 _"_ _Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"_ Batin Luhan meneruskan ucapannya.

Mendengar jawaban mengejutkan dari Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sungguh melelahkan! Hari yang melelahkan baginya.

 **Wushhhhh~**

Tampaknya cuaca hari ini sedikit mendung, ditambah dengan hembusan angin kencang yang terus-menerus menyapa kulit. Dingin. Mengapa pula mereka memilih untuk berlama-lama ditempat ini?

Duduk dibangku taman saat ini hanya memandangi langit sore tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan yang terus terjadi, sungguh hal konyol yang pernah Sehun lakukan.

Tidak bisakah waktu cepat berlalu? Oh ya ampun.

"HH-ei...ada sesuatu dirambutmu" Tanpa sadar Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun, hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat puncak kepala Sehun sudah dipenuh dengan dedaunan kecil yang jatuh dari pepohonan, layu dan membusuk.

Luhan mengarahkan jari-jari lentiknya ke daerah kepala Sehun untuk mengambil dedaunan itu. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar melakukan hal itu.

Setelah tatapan mereka bertemu, barulah dia sadar.

"Astaga, maaf.." Luhan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sehun dengan perasaan gugup. Namun hal itu tak sampai ia lakukan saat tangan besar Sehun menangkap tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya terkejut, sementara Sehun terus-menerus memandang ke arah matanya, seolah ingin menemukan satu titik terdalam pada sepasang mata itu.

Namun hal itu justru membuat Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, seolah menghipnotis pikirannya. Untung saja ia segera memutuskan pandangan mata mereka, sebelum ia jatuh terperangkap semakin dalam oleh tatapan mata rusa indah itu.

 _Mata gadis ini sungguh berbahaya. Hampir saja._

 **TBC!**

 **Banyak hal yang masih belum terungkap di Chapter ini, jadi jangan bingung dulu.**

 **Tungguin aja chapter berikutnya, satu-persatu akan aku jelaskan. Hunhan momentnya juga bakalan banyak di next chap. Bagi yang menunggu other EXO's Couple, sabar aja menunggu ya, mereka bakalan nongol kok di chap berikutnya.**

 **At Last, jangan lupa Reviewwwww~~~~** **semakin banyak review semakin cepat pula aku ngepost the next chap .**

 **Salam Yoyoyo~HHS.**


	4. Chapter 4 : That Smile

HELLOWW CHINGU-DEUL I'M BACK~~! SEMOGA MASIH ADA YANG MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF INI...

OH YA, TERIMA KASIH SEBELUMNYA UDA REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW!~ AKU TIDAK AKAN BOSAN MENGUCAPKAN KALIMAT INI HEHEHE~

Sebagai penulis aku pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan, jadi setidaknya kasih aku saran ataupun kritik agar aku bisa mengoreksi diri.

So, Now Happy Reading!

* * *

 **NB : Cast dan peran aku tulis di Chapter 1!So don't be confuse!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Astaga, maaf.." Luhan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sehun dengan perasaan gugup. Namun hal itu tak sampai ia lakukan saat tangan besar Sehun menangkap tangannya secara tiba-tiba._

 _Luhan mengedipkan matanya terkejut, sementara Sehun terus-menerus memandang ke arah matanya, seolah ingin menemukan satu titik terdalam pada sepasang mata itu._

 _Namun hal itu justru membuat Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, seolah menghipnotis pikirannya. Untung saja ia segera memutuskan pandangan mata mereka, sebelum ia jatuh terperangkap semakin dalam oleh tatapan mata rusa indah itu._

 ** _Mata gadis ini sungguh berbahaya. Hampir saja._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang" Ucap Sehun tanpa memandang ke arah Luhan. Ia pikir sudah terlalu lama dia menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan duduk saja memandangi langit malam. Sungguh membosankan.

"Oh iya baiklah" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk pergi. Sebenarnya Kejadian saat Sehun memegang tangannya tadi masih saja diingatnya, membuatnya jadi terus salah tingkah.

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Oh ya ampun, Pergi begitu saja? Bukankah seharusnya dia mengantarkan Luhan ke istana dulu baru dia bisa pergi? Tck! Dasar tidak gentle.

TAP TAP TAP

Bahkan saat Sehun sudah melangkahkan kakinya, Luhan masih tetap duduk dibangkunya, memperhatikan sosok tampan itu berjalan semakin jauh. Bahkan ia semakin terpesona hanya dengan melihat punggung yang lebar dan kekar itu. Luhan tersenyum. Semua masalah yang dihadapinya seolah menghilang begitu saja saat ia melihat Sehun, bahkan saat tadi ia berada disamping Sehun, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _"_ _Dia seperti penyihir"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeninggalnya Sehun, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke pusat istana. Hari sudah malam, dan salah satu pelayan istana terlihat sedang mencarinya.

"Ternyata Tuan Puteri ada disini..cuaca sangat dingin, mengapa Tuan Puteri memakai pakaian setipis ini?" pelayan tersebut secepat mungkin memakaikan jaket tebal ketubuh Luhan. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan sedikit risih, karena dia belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih banyak, tidak perlu repot-repot" Balas Luhan dengan gerak-gerik yang kikuk.

"Sudah sepantasnya kami melayani Tuan Puteri" Ucap Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk lalu meneruskan langkahnya masuk kedalam istana.

* * *

 **Other Side and Place**

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus melakukan suatu cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu" Terdengar suara lelaki yang berbicara.

"Kau benar. Rencana pertama kita untuk menculik gadis itu sudah gagal total. Dan sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara lain" Kali ini suara wanita yang terdengar.

"Gadis itu adalah ancaman terbesar bagi kita untuk mendapatkan harta warisan kerajaan. Kita harus menyingkirkannya"

TAP TAP TAP

"Eomma~! Appaaa~!"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Tengah malam begini, tidak biasanya putri mereka itu akan datang menghampiri mereka ke kamar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Mengapa tidak tidur?" Sang gadis berjalan menuju kasur yang diduduki oleh ayah dan ibunya, lalu beringsut maju hingga ketengah-tengah mereka.

"Huang Ji-ahh, ini adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa.., pergilah sana tidur" Huang Ji seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat ibunya berkata demikian. Padahal tujuannya datang karena ia sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bermanja-manja lagi dipelukan mereka karena selalu sibuk bekerja.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian~" Rengek Huang Ji seraya menaruh dagunya pada pundak sang ibu.

"Heuuhh.. anak gadismu ini selalu saja manja" Tutur Sang ayah terlihat beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, sepertinya hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Huang Ji yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang sedikit datar itu.

* * *

 **Other Side**

Hari sudah semakin larut, dan Luhan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu didalam kamarnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya karena suaranya memang terdengar sangat pelan.

Sejak tadi Luhan sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi ia semakin sedih saat mengingat semua tentang ibu dan ayahnya.

Ia sungguh merindukan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan...kau tahu apa keinginan ibu selama ini?" Yeon Hee mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kasih dan sayangnya pada putri cantiknya itu._**

 ** _Luhan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memeluk ibunya dengan erat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ibu ingin kau kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri, menjadi putri mahkota dan menjadi panutan untuk rakyat korea"_**

 ** _Mendengar itu, Luhan sontak melepas pelukannya perlahan, lalu memandang ibunya dengan mata berair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak mau bu, aku ingin hidup bersama ibu dan ayah,kenapa ibu terus memaksaku untuk pergi? Hikss...sudah kubilang aku tidak mau disini! aku ingin pulangg hkss hiks"_**

 ** _Air mata Luhan kembali jatuh dengan derasnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan, ibu mohonn..ini adalah keinginan terakhir ibu. Tidak bisakah kau memenuhinya?"_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoomma..hiks hikss.." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hanya kau satu-satunya pewaris tahta dikerajaan Goryeo, dan kau juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat kerajaan ini bangkit kembali. Sebenci apapun ayah kandungmu padamu, dia tetaplah ayahmu..dan meski sekejam apapun dia, dia tetaplah ayah kandungmu, darahnya mengalir ditubuhmu, karena itu kau harus kembali dan membuktikan padanya, bahwa kau bisa membangkitkan kerajaan Goryeo"_**

 ** _Luhan terpaku mendengar penuturan dari ibunya._**

 ** _Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, kehidupannya akan berubah dalam sekejap._**

 ** _Ia ingin menolak. Tapi melihat wajah ibunya yang memohon dengan penuh keseriusan, ia sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya._**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kejadian itu teringat kembali olehnya. Kejadian saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan ibu angkatnya. Benarkah itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya? Luhan tidak akan sanggup jika tidak bertemu dengan ibunya itu hanya dalam satu hari saja. _Bagaimana ini?_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara tangisan yang sejak tadi hendak keluar.

Alhasil hanya suara sesenggukan yang bisa terdengar.

"Hkss..eo-m-maa.. huks aku merindukanmu hskks" Luhan terus-menerus memanggil ibunya dengan suara memilukan.

Seperti apa nanti hidupnya jika tidak ada ibunya itu disisinya?

Yang setiap hari selalu membangunkannya dipagi hari dengan suara keras.

Yang selalu mengomelinya jika dia tidur larut malam, atapun saat dia menghabiskan uang jajan hanya untuk membeli hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Yang selalu membuatkan makanan super enak untuknya.

Yang selalu memeluknya saat ia sedang sedih ataupun menangis.

Siapa yang akan melakukan semua itu lagi sekarang?

Luhan hanya bisa berharap, Semoga malam ini dia bisa merelakan semuanya. Dan esok hari menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan baik sebagai puteri mahkota, meski semuanya itu terasa sangat berat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Sehun berjalan kesuatu tempat.

Jika dia merasa sedang tidak mood dia pasti akan datang ketempat ini. Mudah-mudahan saja moodnya bisa lebih baik.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia akhirnya mengetuk sebuah pintu.

"Masuklah.." terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

CKLEK

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini" orang tersebut melihat Sehun sebentar, lalu kembali fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakan.

"Kris Hyunggg... aku sungguh kesal! Kau tau tidak? huffff" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu merebahkan diri pada sofa yang terletak disamping kanan pemuda bernama Kris yang baru saja dipanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, dan jangan heran dengan perubahan sikapnya jika sudah bersama dengan Kris.

"Wae? Kau selalu saja menganggu hyung disaat hyung sedang sibuk seperti ini" Kris memandang Sehun kesal. Untuk sejenak ia terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya pada Laptop.

"Ah hyungg dengarkan aku sekali ini saja eoh? Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, dan hyung harus membantukuu!"

Sehun mengeraskan suaranya yang terkesan seperti memaksa.

"Wae? Apa kau kesal karena tunanganmu jelek?"

"MWOOO? B-Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu!?" Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Astaga! Benarkah dia jelek?!" Kris tak kalah kaget.

"ANI! Bukan seperti itu! Maksudku bagaimana hyung bisa tahu kalau aku akan bertunangan?" Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi sangat serius dan Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya saat itu juga.

"Ck..Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan hyungmu dasar bodoh.. Lalu kenapa kau kesal? Kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan itu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-kali layaknya seorang bocah yang minta dikasihani.

"Kenapa?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Oh tidak, dia jadi terlarut dalam cerita Sehun hingga lupa menyeselesaikan tugasnya tadi.

"Ahhk molla, aku tidak suka saja jika dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak kukenal, bukankah itu pemaksaan namanya?"

Jawaban Sehun ini justru membuat Kris geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, jalani saja dulu.. mungkin saja suatu saat kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya"

"A-APA? AISH SHIROO! AKU SUDAH-" Sehun tiba-tiba menggantung ucapannya. Opps! hampir saja dia keceplosan.

Jika Kris tahu bahwa dia sedang berpacaran dengan anak perdana menteri, masalah akan semakin bertambah. Dan dia juga tidak akan tahan mendengar ceramah super panjang dari Kris.

"Kau sudah apa?" Tanya Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

"Ani.. bukan apa-apa, sudahlah lupakan. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Sehun bergerak kikuk dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kris menatapnya bingung. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Oh ya, Sehun-ahhh jangan lupa kau harus memperkenalkan tunanganmu itu pada hyung!" Teriak Kris sebelum Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERTAMBAH KESAL HYUNG" terdengar seruan Sehun dari luar kamar. Ternyata bukan membuat moodnya bertambah baik, tapi malah bertambah buruk.

"Ckck! Anak itu" Kris hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman gelinya melihat reaksi dari adik satu-satunya itu.

* * *

.

.

 **Breaking News**

 **"** **Hari ini tepatnya tanggal 18 Februari 2017, Ratu Kim Yoona mengumumkan kepada seluruh rakyat Korea bahwa ia telah membawa puteri mahkota kembali ke istana dan menghapuskan status pengasingannya selama 17 tahun lamanya. Inilah dia wajah puteri mahkota yang sangat cantik jelita, bernama lengkap Kim Luhan. Yang dulunya seorang gadis biasa, kini berubah menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya kerajaan Goryeo"**

Begitulah isi siaran berita ditelevisi dan sosial media yang telah menjadi trending topic nomor 1 di korea saat ini.

Kabarnya, Kim Yoona mendadak melakukan jumpa pers pagi ini dan mengungkapkan tentang kembalinya Puteri Mahkota Kim Luhan Ke Kerajaan Goryeo. Ingat, sekarang namanya sudah berganti marga menjadi Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai hari ini, Puteri Mahkota akan kuliah disini"

"UWAAAAA ~~~!"

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Semua orang didalam ruangan terlihat bertepuk-tangan dengan antusias.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka akan satu kelas dengan Luhan, sang Puteri Mahkota yang sungguh cantik jelita itu.

Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka reaksi mereka akan seperti. Mendadak saja dia merasa seperti seorang artis populer jadi-jadian.

 _Oh..Seperti inilah rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang._

"Silahkan duduk dibangkumu Puteri Mahkota.." Sang dosen mempersilahkan Luhan untuk berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang kosong.

Dengan sopan, Luhan pun membungkukan tubuhnya pada dosen tersebut dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tanpa sadar, perilakunya itu semakin membuat orang terkagum-kagum padanya.

Oh ya, mengenai kegiatan Luhan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. Dan dia adalah satunya-satunya mahasiswa baru yang masuk ke universitas terkenal ini dengan cuma-cuma. Oh tapi jangan salah, Luhan adalah peraih medali emas sejak ia sekolah menengah pertama di School International of Korea. Tahukah kalian? Sekolah itu sangat terkenal di Korea. Dengan siswa-siswanya yang rata-rata memiliki IQ tertinggi.

Jadi, Siapapun tidak akan bisa merendahkan Luhan. Terbukti bahwa dia adalah lulusan dari sekolah favorit itu berdasarkan data diri yang diserahkannya kepada panitia penerimaan siswa baru.

Well, Semoga saja Luhan bisa menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan baik hari ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

"Oiii Sehun...!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika suara seseorang menyapa telinganya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan tampang datarnya.

Oh, benar saja dugaannya. Itu pasti para sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ternyata memang kalian" Ucap Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya. Namun biarpun begitu, dia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat itu lagi. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu, semenjak upacara kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di Universitas yang sama. Destiny!

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya terlihat memicingkan mata.

melihat itu, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan berlebihan Chanyeol" Balasnya seraya melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Oh tunggu dulu, dimana Chen dan Suho?" Kali ini seorang pemuda berkulit tan terlihat berbicara sambil menunjukkan wajah herannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, pemuda yang memiliki julukan Kkamjong karena kulitnya yang sedikit err..lebih hitam dari teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Kau benar, sejak tadi mereka belum menampakkan diri" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menunjukkan wajah heran.

"HEEEYYY TEMAN-TEMAN TERCINTA! KALIAN MENCARI KAMI? AHAHAHA KAMI DISINIII BROOO~"

"Ahhh itu mereka"

TOSSS

Chen dan Suho mulai berhigh five ria dengan Chanyeol, Kai serta Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka semua telah terkumpul secara lengkap.

Lima bersahabat ini sungguh tak terpisahkan lagi. Mereka sudah bagaikan saudara kandung. Tentu saja, sudah 3 tahun lebih lamanya mereka semua melewati suka dan duka bersama.

Tapi kalau urusan pacar, mereka selalu menutupi diri satu sama lainnya. Seolah itu satu-satunya rahasia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

Tapi tenang saja, mereka semua masih belum memiliki pacar kok, hanya saja sudah punya gebetan yang mereka taksir saat mereka sekolah menengah dulu. Kecuali Sehun, yang sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Dan tentu saja, para sahabatnya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Kajja, kita bersenang-senang hari ini"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP

"Hallo Puteri Mahkota~ Perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo"

Seorang gadis bermata bulat besar terlihat menghampiri Luhan yang saat itu sedang sibuk menulis catatannya. Entah terlalu sibuk atau apa, dia sedikit tidak fokus dengan gadis yang berada didepannya saat ini. Namun pikirannya mulai mencerna ucapan gadis itu, meski terproses dengan sangat lambat.

"Kyung? K-Kyung-Soo?" Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, terperangah sejenak, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian matanya membulat kaget.

"KYUNGSOO-YAA~! KAUKAH ITUU?" Serunya dengan wajah terkejut. Tak menyangka sama sekali gadis yang didepannya itu ternyata adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan. Ugh, wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat ceria, seperti anak-anak. _Dia memang tidak berubah sama sekali._

"Hahaha, lama sekali kau menyadarinya" Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Aktingnya tadi berhasil membuat Luhan kaget. Yes!

"Kyungsoo~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Luhan segera menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Wahh, Luhan sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Aku juga Lu..rasanya ini seperti mimpi bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..sudah 8 tahun kita tidak bertemu" Tutur Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca..

Memang benar, sewaktu Luhan berumur 10 tahun, dia dan keluarganya harus pindah kedaerah gangnam, membuat dirinya dan kyungsoo terpisah selama 8 tahun lamanya.

Kyungsoo yang rumahnya memang sangat jauh dari tempat Luhan, tidak bisa mengunjunginya lagi. Karena itu hubungan mereka perlahan-lahan terputus. Tapi syukurlah, mereka ditakdirkan bertemu kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata sahabat kecilku ini adalah seorang Puteri Mahkota" Kyungsoo memandang wajah Luhan dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Tapi memang, wajah Luhan yang cantik itu bahkan menyamai kecantikan bidadari. Luhan memang pantas menjadi puteri mahkota. Apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis yang hebat. Dia Istimewa.

"Aku sangat senang dan bangga memiliki sahabat seorang Puteri Mahkota" Sambung Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Luhan.

Betapa bahagianya Luhan mendengar ucapan itu.

Padahal awalnya, Luhan benci mendapatkan gelar sebagai puteri mahkota.

Tapi kini, dia senang. Karena Kyungsoo memberinya semangat dan dorongan. Ada kyungsoo, sahabat kecilnya, yang mulai saat ini akan terus menemaninya saat dia kesepian seperti yang dilakukannya saat mereka kecil. Ada kyungsoo yang mungkin bisa menjadi pengganti sosok ibunya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Dan ada kyungsoo, orang yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya meski apapun yang terjadi. Luhan sangat paham bagaimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik.

 _Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Dengan begini rasa takut dan kuatirku mulai menghilang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Luhan dan kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan penuh kegembiraan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini.

Tersenyum. Saling melempar tawa satu sama lainnya dan berpegangan tangan seperti ini, mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik yang lama terpisah dan akhirnya bertemu kembali.

Kyungsoo tidak berubah sama sekali,

Dia juga gadis yang ceria, Sama seperti Luhan. Sikap mereka memang memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Dan lihatlah, mereka gadis yang sangat cantik dan polos.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa keluar hari ini untuk bersenang-senang"

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, aku tahu, menjadi puteri mahkota itu memang berat. Tidak bebas pergi kemanapun. Aku mengerti kok, yang terpenting sekarang, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari dikampus"

"Ya kau benar, lain kali aku juga akan membawamu ke Istana"

"WAHHH itu ide yang bagus Lu!~"

 **Other Side...**

DUKK

"ARGHHH"

 _"_ _Maaf, maaf..aku tidak sengaja melakukannya"_

 _"_ _TIDAK SENGAJA KATAMU?! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA? ARGH BAJUKU JADI KOTOR KARENA PERBUATANMU"_

Seketika itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mendengar suara bentakan dari arah seberang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa ibanya saat itu juga. Apalagi melihat seorang gadis polos tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah dihadapan seorang gadis yang sepertinya terlihat kaya dan terhormat. Ah tidak mungkin dia gadis terhormat, lihat saja caranya memperlakukan gadis sederhana itu, sungguh kasar! Hatinya perih melihat hal semacam itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat gadis itu? Bukankah tadi dia sudah minta maaf" Luhan pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Iya Lu, kau benar" Kyungsoo memandang semakin iba pada gadis yang tak jauh didepannya.

PLAKK

"KAU KIRA INI PAKAIAN MURAH HAHH?"

"Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku" gadis sederhana itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan dari gadis kaya itu.

"DASAR KAU GADIS KAMPUNGAN!"

"Hei! bukankah dia sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau terus membentaknya!?"

Luhan berjalan kesal ke hadapan si gadis kaya tersebut dan menatapnya marah.

"SIAPA KAU? TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" Gadis itu memandang Luhan dengan mata menyalang. Apa dia tidak membaca berita? Mengapa pula dia bertanya siapa Luhan?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi melihat kekasarannmu pada gadis lemah ini membuatku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu. Jangan bangga dengan kekayaan orang tuamu! Dan jangan membuat orang tuamu malu dengan sikap kasarmu ini"

"KAU!"

PLAKK

Kali ini gadis itu menampar wajah Luhan. Ouch! Terdengar cukup keras. Itu pastilah sangat perih.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Luhan dan memandangnya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung" Balas Luhan santai. Untungnya dia masih bisa menahan rasa perih dipipi halusnya.

Tapi Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi saat ini.

PLAKK

Untuk kali ini Luhan mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk menampar si gadis kaya.

"Berani-beraninya kauu!" Teriak gadis itu semakin emosi melihat Luhan.

Tangannya mulai menarik rambut Luhan dengan buasnya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran yang sangat hebat.

"Akh sakit! Lepaskan!" Teriak Luhan kesakitan, merasa kulit kepalanya hendak tercabut begitu saja.

"Lepaskan dia!" Alhasil Kyungsoo juga ikut dalam pertengkaran itu, mencoba melepaskan tarikan dirambut Luhan, tapi sialnya si gadis kaya itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Lihat! Ada apa disana? Sepertinya terjadi pertengkaran" Kai menunjuk pada objek yang dilihatnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat ini. Teman-temannya pun tak kalah kaget melihat adegan menyeramkan didepan mata mereka.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung menyadari gadis disana itu adalah seseorang yang dia kenal. _Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? ahh.. dia kuliah disini juga?_

Dasar Sehun bodoh. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Luhan sedang bertengkar melawan seorang gadis tengik disana! dan kau harus menyelamatkannya! Tidak bisakah kau mendengar suara kesakitan Luhan dari seberang sana?

TAP TAP TAP

"Kau mau kemana Sehun? kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah mereka, heii kembali kesini" Suho berusaha memperingatkan Sehun.

Seolah tak mendengarnya, Sehun bergerak semakin mendekat pada objek utama. Ia memang memiliki inisiatif yang kuat. Meski bagaimanapun dia tidak sanggup melihat perempuan bertengkar seperti itu. Apalagi melihat gadis bertubuh kecil seperti Luhan.

"AKH! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!" Luhan meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"RASAKAN INI! KAU MEMANG GADIS SIALAN!KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA BERANINYA MENAMPARKU?"

"HEI LEPASKAN TEMANKU!" kyungsoo terus-menerus berteriak sambil berusaha melindungi tubuh Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian si gadis kaya tengik itu hendak bersiap-siap untuk menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke tanah, Namun sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi, Sehun telah terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Untung saja dia tiba tepat waktu.

Luhan terlihat memejamkan matanya menahan perih pada kulit kepalanya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhuyung. Dan saat ia kembali membuka mata itu, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok Sehun sudah mendekap tubuhnya.

"S-Sehun..?" Luhan pikir ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah cemas.

"Y-Ya.." Jawab Luhan terbata-bata seraya mengedipkan matanya berulang-kali.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia diselamatkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Bukankah ini seperti takdir?

"Kai, aku meminta kalian untuk mengurus perempuan tengik ini" Ucap Sehun memerintahkan Kai dan teman-temannya untuk mengambil alih. Lalu ia kemudian memandang gadis tengik itu dengan tatapan mematikan. _Sialan, Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran karena memperlakukan orang dengan kasar._

"Serahkan pada kami Sehun" Jawab Kai dengan tampang coolnya, sementara ketiga teman lainnya tampak bersiap-siap untuk mengambil langkah.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" Sehun pun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua, termasuk kyungsoo yang masih kaget terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP

"Sehun"

"Hei, Lepaskan tanganku. Kenapa kau seperti ini, sakit sehun!"

Luhan terus-menerus dipaksa berjalan mengikuti jejak Sehun yang bahkan saat ini sedang menarik tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Sehun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya yang semula menarik tangan Luhan sudah terlepas begitu saja.

Huff, Luhan memegangi tangannya yang sudah memerah dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Nama baikmu sebagai Puteri Mahkota bisa tercoreng jika ada orang lain yang melihat kalian!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan sikap Sehun saat ini. Jujur saja dia kecewa.

Ia pikir tadi Sehun mencemaskan keadaannya. Tapi pemuda itu justru mencemaskan statusnya sebagai Puteri Mahkota.

"Berperilakulah yang baik, jangan membuat ulah"

DEG

Apa tadi katanya? Membuat ulah?

Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat ulah. Dia hanya berniat baik ingin membantu seorang gadis lemah yang diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Dan Sehun baru saja mengatainya membuat ulah.

"Dan mengenai hubungan kita.. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari orang lain" Ucap Sehun tanpa memandang kearah Luhan. Rasanya takut melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Benar saja, Luhan merasakan hatinya tercabik berkali-kali lipat. Dugaannya tak salah lagi, sejak awal Sehun memang tidak pernah suka dengan perjodohan mereka.

 _Kau Berbohong Sehun._

"Kenapa?..." Suara Luhan terdengar sangat pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin semua orang menjadi heboh karena berita ini"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Baiklah. Jika itu memang permintaan Sehun, dia akan melakukannya meskipun hatinya sakit, merasa ditolak dan diabaikan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Pamit Sehun segera dengan wajah dingin dan datar. Meninggalkan Luhan dalam keterdiamannya.

 _Jadi, Hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini._

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan wajah kecewa. Pria itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah sekarang Kyungsoo, di sebuah taman kampus bersama dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja dijumpainya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah pada gadis lemah yang tadi ditolongnya bersama Luhan.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku" Baekhyun menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Mereka sama-sama saling melempar senyuman.

"Y-Ya, sebenarnya Luhan yang tadi duluan membantumu hehe" Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Jadi nama gadis tadi adalah Luhan? Bukankah-astaga.. dia Puteri Mahkota kan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar sembari menutup kedua mulutnya kaget.

"Benar.. dia adalah Puteri Mahkota" Jawab Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Astaga, aku sudah membuatnya hampir terluka karna diriku" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tahu kalau Luhan adalah puteri mahkota. Tapi dia memang kurang mengenal wajah Luhan, karna hanya nama saja yang dia ingat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan memang tipe orang yang selalu rela berkorban. Aku sungguh mengenal gadis itu"

"Ahh benarkah.. aku beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenal orang baik seperti kalian. Bisakah kita berteman?" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah penuh harap.

"Aigoo~ Tentu saja kita adalah teman sekarang!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Well, dia sangat senang mendapat teman baru hari ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Kai**

 **"** **Hun! Kami sudah selesai mengurus gadis tengik itu dan memastikan bahwa dia telah menyesali perbuatannya.. huh aku sungguh tidak tega lagi memberinya pelajaran, jadi kami putuskan untuk melepaskannya. Kau dimana sekarang?"**

Setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Kai, kini Sehun mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengetikan sesuatu dilayar handphone.

 **To : Kai**

 **"** **Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku sedang menemui seseorang, dan kau tidak perlu tahu dimana aku. Jadi, Bersenang-senanglah tanpa aku."**

Sehun menekan tombol send dengan cepat lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju kepadanya, mengingat bahwa sekarang dia telah menyandang status sebagai puteri mahkota.

Tatapan Luhan kini hanya tertuju pada lantai koridor yang dilewatinya, seolah itu menjadi objek yang lebih enak untuk dilihat.

TAP TAP TAP

DUKK

"Eh! Maaf" Tubuh Luhan terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh jika saja seorang pemuda yang baru ditabraknya tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Masih dengan sorot mata yang lesu, Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu melirik Luhan cemas, dan gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Namun sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tampak tersenyum hangat, seolah menyadari sesuatu...

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak menyukai gadis yang sangat menarik seperti ini. Cantik dan menawan. Benar-benar terlihat istimewa. Tck! Dasar Sehun bodoh.. harus kuapakan dia malam ini"_ Batin pemuda itu merasa geram mengingat ucapan adiknya kemarin malam.

"Kau Puteri Mahkota, kan? Perkenalkan namaku Oh Yifan. Panggil saja Kris" Pemuda yang ternyata Kris itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan. Dan dia sengaja tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai putera mahkota pertama kerajaan Joseon, kakak Sehun, yang juga bahkan akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Sebenarnya umur mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Sekedar informasi, Kris saat ini sudah menjalani semester terakhir diperkuliahannya.

Kembali lagi pada Luhan, gadis itu tampak terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang pemuda bernama Kris itu dengan sangat teliti.

"Ya, salam kenal K-Keri...?" Luhan tampak kebingungan melafalkan nama pemuda itu. Ckck, Lihatlah betapa lucunya dia sekarang.

"Kris. K-R-I-S.. hahaha" Kris memperjelas ucapannya. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu. Sangat menarik! Pikirnya.

"Aah iya, Kris" Sudut bibir Luhan mulai tertarik keatas, menampilkan senyum indahnya.

Kris terpaku hingga beberapa detik setelah melihat senyuman itu berlangsung didepannya. _Sungguh indah._

Dan mata rusa itu memancarkan sinar yang berkilau. _Benar-benar Luar biasa._

Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan semua perasaannya yang tiba-tiba entah kenapa...

Sepertinya dia...

 _"_ _Tidak tidak, apa yang kupikirkan! Dia adalah tunangan Sehun"_ Kris mencoba untuk menepis perasaan anehnya lalu mencoba kembali bersikap se-normal mungkin dihadapan Luhan.

 **TBC!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

Yuyun Meliana, hunhanfan, Adelia548, Hunhanpoo, Guest, Arifahohse, Hannie222, cici fu, SyiSehun, Seravin509, Cherry, OhLu, 071620041990, Apink464, rly, ruixi1, Seravin509, Loudeer, HHShip, RK 5, Nae Sarang, AmeliaOh 21, KimaHunhan, misslah, hunexohan , dan Rinarina.

 **At Last, don't forget to review!~Semakin banyak review semakin cepat pula aku ngepost chapter berikutnya!~**

 **HHS.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Feeling

**HAI-HAI..! AKU KEMBALI...*GA ADA YANG NGAREP***

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? semoga aja..**

 **Tapi terima kasih sebelumnya uda fav/Rev/Follow. Bagi yang belum, just do it now..! saya manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, jadi saya butuh saran ataupun kritik.**

 **But before it, Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **NB : Cast dan peran aku tulis di Chapter 1!So don't be confuse!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _Kris terpaku hingga beberapa detik setelah melihat senyuman itu berlangsung didepannya. Sungguh indah._

 _Dan mata rusa itu memancarkan sinar yang berkilau. Benar-benar Luar biasa._

 _Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan semua perasaannya yang tiba-tiba entah kenapa..._

 _Sepertinya dia..._

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak tidak, apa yang kupikirkan! Dia adalah tunangan Sehun"_** _Kris mencoba untuk menepis perasaan anehnya lalu mencoba kembali bersikap se-normal mungkin dihadapan Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Luhan tersenyum hangat. Tapi senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya Kris setelahnya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Kris barusan, merasa aneh juga dengan sikap pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saja saling mengenal dan Kris langsung terang-terangan mengajaknya keluar. Yang benar saja.

"Waktu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

"Ikut saja denganku, kajja"

SREK

"T-Tapi-" Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kris sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar. Sontak saja hal itu membuat heboh semua orang yang melihat mereka.

TAP TAP TAP

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku" Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris yang seakan tak ingin membiarkan pergi kemanapun.

Setibanya mereka didepan gedung kampus, beberapa pengawal yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga Luhan terlihat bergerak secara spontan mendekati Luhan dan berniat untuk menolongnya, karna mereka pikir Luhan hendak diculik oleh seseorang.

"Tuan Puteri!" Teriak salah satu pengawal dengan panik.

"Hei- hei, tenang dulu..aku tidak berbuat jahat padanya. Apa kau tidak kenal siapa aku?" Tanya Kris terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Oh ayolah, Pengawal itu pasti tahu siapa dirinya. Dengan begitu dia bisa membawa Luhan dengan bebas.

Benar saja, Pengawal itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, memandangi wajah Kris dengan seksama dan tak lama kemudian,

"P-Putera Mahkota Joseon?" Dua pengawal didepan mereka terlihat melototkan kedua matanya setelah akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Bagus...Kris bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang. Namun ia seolah tak menyadari betapa kagetnya Luhan yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan? Karena itu biarkan aku membawa Luhan"

Sontak saja, dua pengawal berbaju hitam itu bergeser kesisi kanan mereka dengan cepat, mempersilahkan Kris untuk melakukan keinginannya.

"Kajja" Kris kembali menarik tangan Luhan dengan pelan, yang bahkan Luhan sendiri pun tidak berani lagi untuk menolaknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

Sehun akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuannya, dengan memakai sebuah topi agar wajahnya sedikit tertutupi. Ia terlihat sangat was-was.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama kemudian ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Wajahnya yang sedikit cemas terlihat mendominasi keadaannya saat ini.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah sampai..." Tampaklah Huang Ji yang keluar dari sana, membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun segera memasuki rumah tersebut dan akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega.

"Huff... untung saja tidak ada yang melihatku" Ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?" Sambungnya sambil bertanya mengenai keadaan Huang Ji.

Benar, beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Huang Ji, mengatakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang sakit demam. Karena itulah hari ini Huang Ji tidak masuk kuliah, Sehun sangat cemas kala itu. Dengan terburu-buru ia pun melesatkan mobilnya menuju kediaman Huang Ji. Untungnya kedua orang tua Huang Ji sedang sibuk bekerja, dan para pembantu sedang dalam masa berlibur, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku masih merasa sedikit demam, dan juga uhuk uhuk, batuk..tapi aku sudah meminum obat, tidak usah khawatir"

Sehun segera mengarahkan punggung telapak tangannya pada kening Huang Ji, dan benar saja.. suhu tubuhnya memang sangat panas.

"AISH! Kajja kau harus beristirahat dikamar" Sehun pun menuntun gadis itu untuk berjalan menuju kamar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

Luhan dan Kris sedang menikmati pemandangan indah diatas gedung Istana Joseon. Suatu fakta, disekitar Istana Joseon memang terdapat beberapa pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa, tidak seperti Istana Goryeo yang letaknya dipusat Kota, jadi tidak ada pemandangan alami yang bisa dilihat, hanya pemukiman penduduk saja. Sedangkan Istana Joseon berada didaerah pegunungan dan lautan. Daerah ini memang lebih dekat dengan pulau Jeju, karna itulah letaknya sangat strategis.

"Istana Joseon sangat luar biasaaa" Luhan berseru sangat antusias melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya, membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Apalagi saat merasakan sensasi angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulitnya, hal yang membuat hati dan pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kris tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Em" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang semakin berkilauan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Kris bahkan bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari helaian rambut itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini" Sambung Luhan sambil tersenyum gembira.

 _Ya Begitu, kau harus terus tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan menyembunyikannya. Karena Senyuman itu membuatmu cantik berkali-kali lipat._

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat menyadari bola mata Kris yang sama sekali tak berkedip memandanginya.

"Kau cantik, adikku pastilah sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik seperti dirimu"

Luhan seketika menjadi blushing mendengar pengakuan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang memujinya dengan sangat berlebihan seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, Luhan sangat senang mendengar hal semacam itu.

"Terima kasih.." Balas Luhan dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Jika sibodoh itu mengabaikanmu, katakan padaku secepatnya. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan" Kris berucap dengan tampang yang menurut Luhan sangatlah lucu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun memiliki seorang kakak yang berkepribadian sangat berbeda dengan Sehun sendiri. Kris sangat Lucu, baik, dan wajahnya sangat ramah. Sedangkan Sehun, selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya, bahkan ia terlihat sangat dingin dan kaku. Hanya saja, mereka berdua sama-sama tampan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Sudah setengah jam Sehun berada dikamar Huang Ji, menjaga hingga keadaan gadis itu mulai membaik.

"Sehun-ahh.. sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, sebentar lagi ibuku akan pulang"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun merasa sedikit berat untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sekarang. Meskipun keadaannya memang sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja dia merasa cemas.

"Pergilah..aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Ucap Huang Ji dengan suara serak.

Sehun akhirnya hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama dirumah ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.." Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih tasnya yang terletak dimeja dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Huang Ji melihat setiap pergerakan Sehun dengan posisinya yang masih terbaring dikasur tertutupi oleh selimut tebal.

"Sehun-ah...terima kasih" Ucapnya kemudian sebelum kekasihnya itu benar-benar pergi.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan menoleh pada Huang Ji. Ia kemudian tersenyum beberapa detik dan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan dari rumah kekasihnya, Sehun kini berjalan menapaki anak tangga yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai juga diatas. _Huff sungguh melelahkan._ Ia tidak pernah merasa selelah ini hanya menaiki tangga saja.

Tap Tap Tap

Sehun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat langkahnya itu terhenti.

"Ha Ha.. bukankah itu lucu?"

"Iya, sangat lucu"

Sehun melihat seseorang tepat didepannya saat ini sedang bercanda ria.

 _"_ _Kris Hyung?"_ Batinnya saat melihat sosok hyungnya sedang duduk dipinggir gedung istana tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, duduk tepat membelakangi dirinya. Kris terlihat sedang tertawa ria, bersama dengan seseorang yang juga ia kenal.

 _"_ _Luhan?"_ Sehun terdiam ditempatnya menyadari bahwa gadis yang duduk disamping Kris adalah Luhan. Yang semakin membuatnya terdiam adalah melihat dua orang itu tertawa bahagia bersama-sama layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga bisa tertawa dengan sangat lebar seperti itu. Jujur saja itu membuat hati Sehun sedikit tidak terima.

Tidak terima? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memandang dengan tatapan setajam mungkin pada dua orang didepannya.

Ia kemudian berakhir menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah emosi. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Yang pasti dia benci melihat gadis itu tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah hyungnya sendiri.

 _"_ _Ada apa denganku? Tck.. memangnya siapa dia? Sial.. "_ Sehun segera menepis segala perasaan emosi yang tadinya hampir meledak dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Tap tap Tap

Sehun memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi pada dua orang didepannya itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati mereka.

"Eh! Sehun-ahh kau sudah pulang?" Kris yang menyadari kehadiran adiknya itu terlihat mendongakan kepalanya, sama halnya dengan Luhan.

"Hm" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan terus berjalan tanpa melihat kearah mereka.

"Berhenti!"

TAP

Sehun sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah mendengar bentakan dari kris. Ia pikir pasti hyungnya itu akan memarahinya karna sikap cueknya ini.

"Kau harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan wajah super kesalnya. _Sial._

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? cepat antar dia pulang" Perintah Kris lagi seperti memaksa.

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lesu dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya yang sebelumnya sudah pamit terlebih dahulu pada Kris. Wah, ini hari yang melelahkan baginya. Sungguh!

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirnya jika sudah begini pasti akan cepat sampai.

Disisi lain, Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan semua rasa gugupnya. Duduk disamping Sehun seperti ini, mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat keras.

Tapi, Sehun seolah sangat fokus pada jalanan didepannya dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk bisa memandangi wajah itu lebih seksama lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak memandangiku seperti itu?"

DEG

Ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersentak.

Ia pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. _Ah itu sungguh memalukan!_

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selama beberapa menit dalam perjalanan..**

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai" Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang istana Goryeo. Ia kemudian memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan, dan ternyata gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

"Aishh" Rutuk Sehun kesal.

"Hey bangun.." Sehun mulai menyentuh lengan Luhan dan sedikit menggoyangkannya.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat damai sekali saat tidur. Bahkan Sehun yang melihatnya tak tega lagi untuk membangunannya.

Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, betapa imutnya wajah itu. Oh, lihatlah mulut itu sedikit terbuka seperti anak bayi, bahkan bulu mata Luhan yang panjang dan lentik itu terlihat lebih jelas saat sedang tertidur.

"Dia memang sangat cantik" tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun sendiri.

Ia memang tidak bisa membantah semua kenyataan itu. Bahkan ia jadi teringat akan perkataan hyungnya kemarin,

 ** _"_** ** _Sudahlah, jalani saja dulu.. mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya"_**

 _"_ _Ah apa yang sudah kupikirkan"_ Lagi-lagi Sehun menolak segala perasaannya.

Ia pun mulai bergerak melepaskan safety belt yang terpasang ditubuh Luhan dan kemudian ia keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya, setelah akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggendong tubuh Luhan yang se-ringan kapas itu masuk kedalam istana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Disuatu tempat, yakni Kerajaan Goryeo.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita sedang menangis memeluk bayi mungilnya yang masih baru menginjak umur satu tahun.

Suasana terlihat sangat kacau didalam istana. Pelayan-pelayan tampak mengelilingi wanita itu, menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan putri kita? Kumohon hikss hikss.."

Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu seraya berlutut didepan suaminya. Bahkan saat beberapa pelayan hendak mengambil bayinya dengan paksa, ia berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi bayi perempuannya itu.

"Lepaskan dia Yoona!" Teriak sang raja dengan suara tegas. Bahkan bola matanya seakan ingin keluar.

"TIDAK! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengasingkannya! dia harus bersamaku! aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya!" Bentak Yoona dengan air mata bercucuran. Ia sungguh tidak rela dengan keputusan suaminya itu, hendak mengasingkan putri mereka tanpa alasan yang benar. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya, yang tega mengasingkan putrinya sendiri dan menganggap putrinya itu hanya seorang pembawa sial bagi keluarga kerajaan. Yang paling tidak masuk akal lagi, putrinya itu masih saja menginjak satu tahun, dan bahkan belum mengetahui apapun. Putrinya itu seakan dituntut untuk menanggung sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan bukan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Pengawal! Ambil anak pembawa sial itu dan bawa dia pergi!" Titah Sang Raja dengan emosi yang sangat membara, tanpa peduli dengan semua teriakan dan permohonan dari Sang Permaisuri, istrinya sendiri.

Raja Goryeo, Kim Jaejoong, yang juga merupakan suami seorang wanita bernama Kim Yoona, dikenal sebagai raja yang tegas dan kejam.

Ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Selalu mengambil tindakan yang tidak masuk akal dan beresiko tinggi. Ia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan menghukum dengan seberat-beratnya siapapun itu yang berani melanggar peraturannya.

Namun, dibalik sifatnya yang keras dan kejam itulah, rakyat Goryeo menjadi rakyat yang sangat disiplin dan makmur.

Raja Goryeo selalu memimpin dengan sangat bijaksana, selalu memperhatikan keamanan dan kesejahteraan rakyatnya.

Tapi satu hal yang saat ini membuatnya sangat marah, seakan kehilangan akal pikirannya sendiri.

Yakni, Kematian Putra satu-satunya, yang meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga. Tanpa sengaja melihat putrinya berada ditempat kejadian.

Ia tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit itu. Meski dengan akal pikirannya yang tidak lagi waras, ia sanggup menimpakan semua kesalahan pada putri kecilnya sendiri yang masih berumur 1 tahun itu, dan dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak itu adalah pembawa kesialan. Putranya sudah tiada. Tepat 2 hari yang lalu adalah pemakamannya. Putra yang seharusnya menjadi penerus Raja Goryeo, yang sangat dibanggakannya kelak akan tumbuh menjadi raja yang hebat. Tapi pada kenyataannya, semua itu kini hanya menjadi khayalan semata.

"Kumohonnn! kumohonnnn jangan bawa Luhan pergi! Kumohon!" Yoona berteriak panik seraya memohon saat seorang pengawal berhasil merampas putri kecilnya dari tangannya.

"TIDAK!" Yoona berteriak meronta-ronta, berusaha merampas kembali putrinya itu. Tapi apa daya, mereka membawa Luhan pergi.

"TIDAK LUHAN! PUTRIKU!"

"HAH.. HAH!TIDAK! IBUUU!"

Luhan tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas tak lagi beraturan, bahkan ia merasakan peluh sudah bercucuran dipelipisnya.

 _"_ _Ternyata hanya mimpi"_

Luhan terpaku dengan segala kebingungannya. Rasa sedih, bingung, kecewa, bercampur menjadi satu. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah mengingat semua memori saat ia masih berada di Istana Goryeo. Bagaimana mungkin dia ingat, karna dia hanya seorang anak bayi berumur 1 tahun.

Tapi..mengapa ia bisa bermimpi hal semacam itu? Sungguh hal yang menyeramkan baginya.

Benarkah itu terjadi?

Mengingat bahwa ayahnya memang membenci dirinya, bahkan dengan tega mengasingkannya keluar dari Istana, persis seperti sebuah kejadian nyata.

Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa ayahnya menimpakan semua kesalahan padanya. Dan mengapa dengan tega sang ayah mengusirnya keluar dari Istana.

Tanpa sadar, cairan bening mulai berjatuhan menyusuri pipi Luhan. Tentu saja, ia sungguh sedih menerima perlakuan kejam seperti itu dari ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi dimana sekarang ayahnya itu?

Dimana Raja Goryeo?

Sejak semalam Luhan masih belum melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

"Tuan Puteri, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Seorang pengawal tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sosok Luhan sedang berjalan tengah malam menyusuri gedung istana, seperti hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Aku.. sedang mencari Ratu..ah maksudku ibu.." Ucap Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Ratu Kim Yoona? Ohh beliau sedang berada di ruangan raja, ayo saya antarkan" Pengawal tersebut menggerakkan tangannya untuk meminta Luhan mengikutinya, tentu saja Luhan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dia memang ingin menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya pada Kim Yoona, dan ini kesempatan yang bagus.

Tap tap tap

TOK TOK TOK

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Puteri sedang mencari Anda" begitulah perkataan sang pengawal setelah mereka sampai didepan ruangan khusus yang cukup besar. Luhan memang belum pernah melewati ruangan ini, karena tempatnya sedikit tersembunyi.

"Masuklah Luhan" terdengar suara Kim Yoona dari dalam ruangan.

Luhan pun dengan perlahan-lahan membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam.

Dan setibanya didalam, Luhan menemukan beberapa objek yang sangat aneh disana, diantaranya beberapa peralatan medis. Bahkan ia terkejut menemukan Kim Yoona sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang terbaring dikasur, dan tampaknya orang itu sedang sakit parah. Lihatlah, beberapa alat medis menancap ditubuh orang itu.

Luhan kaget bukan kepalang.

Ia yakin, itu pastilah ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?

"Kau sudah melihatnya sekarang? Benar.. dia adalah ayahmu" Ucap Kim Yoona menyadari wajah Luhan yang tampak bertanya-tanya.

Luhan semakin merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Walau bagaimanapun, orang yang sedang terbaring itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri, tidak ada salahnya Luhan juga ikut merasakan kesedihan.

Bahkan melihat wajah pucat dan mata yang senantiasa tertutup itu, Luhan merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berair. Ia butuh penjelasan secepatnya dari semua ini. Banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung semenjak ia masuk kedalam istana.

"Tumor otak. Ayahmu mengidap penyakit tumor otak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Setelah melakukan operasi terakhir, ayahmu mengalami koma selama bertahun-tahun"

DEG

"Tumor..otak?" Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"Meskipun ayahmu koma, ibu masih bersyukur Luhan... setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk hidup..dan setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk melihat mata itu kembali terbuka seperti sedia kala.."

"..." Luhan terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang jelas, dirinya merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Tolong jangan membenci ayahmu Luhan..meskipun dulu dia mengusirmu dari istana."

Luhan terperangah setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya tersebut.

Tidak. Luhan tidak pernah membenci ayahnya itu. Hanya saja... hatinya sungguh sedih dan kecewa menerima perlakuan yang tidak adil.

"Aku..tidak membencinya..." Jawab Luhan dengan suara pelan seraya tertunduk sedih.

"Luhan, Maafkan ibu..waktu itu tidak bisa melindungimu.." Kim Yoona berdiri mendekati Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan ibu Luhan.." Luhan terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan tangis yang sejak tadi hendak keluar, bukan karena ibunya tidak bisa melindunginya atau tidak, tapi ayahnya yang dalam kondisi seperti ini, membuatnya semakin sedih.

 **SKIP**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan kembali pada rutinitasnya menjalani kegiatan kuliah. Meski dengan suasana hati yang berduka.

Jika begini keadaannya, Luhan jadi merindukan kedua orang tua angkatnya, yang selalu menghiburnya saat sedang sedih seperti ini. Ia bahkan sangat merindukan rutuinitasnya dulu saat mengantar jajangmyun ke berbagai rumah, membuatnya mampu melupakan semua keluhan yang ia rasakan.

Tapi, bagaimana sekarang keadaan ibu dan ayahnya disana? Luhan sangat merindukan mereka. Sungguh..

"Tuan Puteri? Kita sudah sampai" Suara Pak Song, yang kini menjadi supir pribadi Luhan, telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan panjang Luhan selama dalam perjalanan tadi.

"Oh iya baiklah pak song, terima kasih banyak" Luhan pun keluar dari pintu mobil yang baru saja dibuka oleh Pak Song.

Mendengar Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, Pak Song hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. _Tuan Puteri adalah gadis yang tulus dan baik hati_ , Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap Tap

"Selamat pagii Lulu~"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyapanya dari belakang.

"Kris oppa?" Sebuah senyuman mulai terlukis diwajah Luhan tatkala merasakan tangan Kris sudah merangkul pundaknya dengan lembut.

Kris tersenyum geli sejenak saat mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' barusan. Tapi ia sangat suka dengan embel-embel itu.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah penasaran. Dan Luhan hanya bisa meresponnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Luhan mulai tersenyum malu-malu saat mengingat tadi pagi seorang pelayan mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun menggendongnya saat sedang ketiduran. Jujur saja Luhan sangat malu akan hal itu. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat jelek saat sedang tidur. _Hm.._

Tap Tap

"Hai Sehunn"

"H-Huang Ji-ahh, Kau-, Bukankah kau masih sakit? Kenapa kau masuk kuliah?

"Aku ingin melihatmu, kenapa? aku sudah sembuh kok"

Luhan dan Kris menghentikan langkah mereka saat menyadari Sehun dan Huang ji berada didepan mereka sedang melakukan percakapan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Siapa gadis itu?_ Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Disisi Lain, Kris hanya bersikap biasa saja, tapi setelah melihat kerutan didahi Luhan, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja, Huang Ji adalah teman kami sejak kecil. Ia terpaut 2 tahun dengan Sehun, seumuran denganku. Oh iya, dia juga kan adalah anak perdana menteri Goryeo, kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tentu saja, dia belum pernah melihat gadis bernama Huang Ji itu sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya gadis itu sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Ia merasa Sehun memperlakukan gadis itu sangat berbeda dibanding dirinya.

Lihatlah, Luhan bahkan belum pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum semanis itu didepan siapapun termasuk dirinya. Tapi dia justru tersenyum seperti itu didepan gadis pirang bernama Huang Ji itu.

"Kajja, kita kesana" Kris menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat untuk mengajaknya mendekat pada Sehun dan Huang Ji. Sontak saja Luhan menjadi sangat panik.

"Hei kaliann" Sapa Kris pada Sehun dan Huang Ji yang masih sibuk mengobrol satu- sama lainnya.

Karena suara Kris, Obrolan mereka harus terhenti.

"Omo! Kris" Huang Ji melebarkan matanya dengan penuh antusias saat melihat sosok pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka. Entah kenapa Ia tiba-tiba merasa excited.

"Yeah" Kris menjawab dengan gaya akrab.

"Hm, Kau bersamanya hyung?" Sehun melirik seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kris. Yap, tentu saja itu adalah Luhan.

"Ya, kami baru saja bertemu didepan" Balas Kris kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri disampingnya, lalu merangkul pundaknya mesra. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa sangat gugup, bukan karena dirangkul mesra oleh Kris, Tapi karna melihat Sehun tentunya.

Tapi disisi lain, entah kenapa Sehun merasa risih melihat interaksi dua orang itu.

"Bukankah dia Luhan? Puteri Mahkota yang baru saja kembali ke Istana Goryeo?" Tanya Huang Ji sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kau benar" Ucap Kris membenarkan.

"Wahh, Hallo salam kenal..aku Huang Ji" Huang Ji mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi salam pada Luhan, dan tentu saja Luhan membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Ya, salam kenal juga" Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak tahukah kalian, melihat interaksi dua gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun.

 **TBC!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

Yuyun Meliana, hunhanfan, Adelia548, Hunhanpoo, Guest, Arifahohse, Hannie222, cici fu, SyiSehun, Seravin509, Cherry, OhLu, 071620041990, Apink464, rly, ruixi1, Seravin509, Loudeer, HHShip, RK 5, Nae Sarang, AmeliaOh 21, KimaHunhan, misslah, hunexohan , Rinarina, LSaber, zoldyk, Seijuurou Eisha, Oh Jemma, ArmyL, chanyeolsehun72, auliaMRQ, Zanettalu7, Krishanhun, Xiaoxiao.

 **Dear Reviewers : Meskipun aku gak bisa balas satu-satu review-an kalian, aku tetap baca semuanya kok! dan aku makin semangat karena itu, terima kasih^^**

 **At Last, don't forget to review!~Semakin banyak review semakin cepat pula aku ngepost chapter berikutnya!~**

 **HHS.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Pain of Heart

**HAI HAII YEOROBUN-DEUL! I'M BACK!~**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya uda fav/Rev/Follow. Bagi yang belum, just do it now..! saya manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, jadi saya butuh saran ataupun kritik.**

 **Aku nulis ini buru-buru banget, jadi aku pikir pasti ada kalimat yang gaje ataupun typo, karena itu tolong dimaklumi^^**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

 **NB : Cast dan peran aku tulis di Chapter 1!So don't be confuse!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Wahh, Hallo salam kenal..aku Huang Ji" Huang Ji mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi salam pada Luhan, dan tentu saja Luhan membalasnya dengan senang hati._

 _"_ _Ya, salam kenal juga" Balasnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Tidak tahukah kalian, melihat interaksi dua gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Entah kenapa perasaan Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Kris yang berada disampingnya malah tersenyum geli melihat sikapnya itu.

"Ah benar! Kau juga harus tahu, tak lama lagi Luhan akan bertunangan dengan Sehun" Ucap Kris tiba-tiba mengingatkan.

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun dan Huang ji sama-sama melototkan mata mereka kaget.

Huang ji hanya bisa mematung, terdiam ditempatnya seperti tersambar petir siang bolong.

Dalam hati, Sehun berulang kali mengutuki hyungnya yang bermulut bocor itu.

"Tu-Tunangan?" Ucap Huang ji mulai terbata-bata. Dengan sorot mata penuh ketidak-percayaan, ia memandangi Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. _Bagaimana mungkin?_ Pikirnya.

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya sambil menundukan kepalanya lesu. Ia bahkan sempat melihat tatapan tajam Huang ji yang seakan menuntutnya untuk segera memberikan penjelasan yang pasti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris setelah menyadari sikap Huang ji yang aneh. Bahkan Senyuman gadis pirang itu sudah memudar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa.. hehe" Elak Huang ji kemudian sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Sehun sungguh tidak tahan lagi melihatnya.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya hyung! Aku dan Huang ji harus pergi, kajja"

SREK

Sehun segera menarik tangan Huang ji dengan cepat dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Kris dan Luhan saat itu juga **.**

Dua orang itu pun saling memandang heran melihat sikap Sehun dan Huang Ji.

 **.**

 **Tap tap tap**

"Lepaskan aku Sehun" Huang ji menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dengan kasar setibanya mereka dibelakang sebuah gedung. Air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya, kini sudah tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Rasanya sakit. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan mendengar kabar berita seperti itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar menahan semua gejolak rasa emosi dan kecewa yang secara bersamaan menghantui dirinya. Ia sungguh berharap apa yang tadi didengarnya tidak benar terjadi.

"Zizi-ah, dengarkan aku" Sehun memegang bahu Huang ji dengan lembut, memandang gadis itu sangat lekat.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu, jelaskan padaku sekarang! apa maksud Kris tadi mengatakan kau akan tunangan dengan perempuan itu!" Bentak Huang ji dengan emosi yang meluap.

Ia tatap mata Sehun dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Seolah dengan tatapan itu mereka bisa berbagi pikiran masing-masing.

Sehun terlihat terdiam sejenak untuk meredakan suasana hati dan pikirannya yang kacau, lalu kemudian ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Huang ji yang bergetar.

"Aku memang akan bertunangan dengannya, tapi kau harus tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Ucap Sehun setelah lama berpikir. Namun, Kata "mencintaimu" itu justru terdengar sangat pelan.

"Lalu? jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada semua orang sejak dulu, termasuk keluargamu, agar kau tidak bertunangan dengan perempuan itu!" Suara Huang ji terdengar bergetar semakin hebat.

Ada sedikit keraguan yang ia tangkap dari sorot mata Sehun.

Entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Aku...akan memperjuangkanmu, aku pasti akan memperjuangkan cinta kita! Kau harus yakin padaku" Tutur Sehun berusaha dengan sepenuh hati meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

Untung saja, sepertinya ucapan itu mampu membuat Huang ji menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, bahkan gadis itu sudah terdiam beberapa detik memikirkan sesuatu.

Sehun dengan setia menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Huang Ji, dan ia harap itu adalah hal yang diinginkannya.

"Hikss..Sehun-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku, araseo?"

Dan akhirnya Sehun bisa tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Benar, itu memang jawaban yang ia diinginkan.

"Araseo.." Balasnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Huang Ji, lalu dengan sigap ia membawa tubuh Huang ji masuk kedalam pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

 **Other Place**

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, aku Baekhyun.. terima kasih kemarin telah menolongku..."

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dengan penuh terima kasih dihadapan Luhan. Untung saja secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dikoridor. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin menyampaikannya pada Luhan. Dan sekarang baru kesampaian.

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu" Luhan tersenyum hangat lalu menyentuh bahu gadis yang lebih pendek itu dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, apa kau melihat kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyadari tujuan utamanya berjalan hingga ketempat ini. Benar, Luhan sejak tadi memang mencari gadis bermata bulat itu. Tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Kyungsoo? Ah, Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya bersama seseorang didepan Aula"

"Oh benarkah? Hm..sepertinya dia ada urusan lain, tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang dicafe, heuh.." Luhan memasang wajah lesu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku saja? Bukankah sekarang kita teman?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Berharap sekali Luhan menyambutnya dengan gembira sebagai teman.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun belum memiliki satu orang pun teman dekat dikampus sejak kuliah kemarin. Ia sungguh kesepian, pergi kemanapun selalu sendirian. Tidak bisakah sekarang dia berharap memiliki teman dekat seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Woah, kau benar! Kita teman sekarang, haha..kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang bersama"

Mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan, Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Hal pertama yang membuat hatinya bahagia semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Universitas Seoul itu.

"Terima kasih Lu..han,.. bisakah aku memanggilmu Luhan? Meskipun sebenarnya kau adalah Puteri Mahkota. hehe, apakah itu terdengar tidak sopan?" Baekhyun menggaruk tekuknya sedikit canggung.

"Tidak tidak.. itu sangat sopan baekhii, panggil saja aku Luhan.."

Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya saling melempar senyuman.

"Baiklah Luhan"

"Hm, Kalau begitu kita boleh pergi sekarang kan? Kajja" Ajak Luhan segera mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju cafe. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia sekali. Ia terus memandang wajah Luhan, dan ia mulai mengagumi sosok itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Kyungsoo memang sedang berada di depan Aula sekarang, bersama dengan seseorang.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo memandang pemuda didepannya saat ini dengan perasaan gugup.

Tentu saja ia sangat gugup.

Kai, Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya saat insiden pertengkaran Luhan dengan gadis tengik kemarin, sepertinya terlihat begitu tertarik padanya. Bahkan semenjak kyungsoo memberikan nomor handphonenya, Kai tak henti-hentinya menelponnya pada malam hari.

Dan sekarang, Kai memaksanya untuk bertemu didepan Aula. Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-Kyungsoo-ah, aku..."

Kai terlihat menggantung ucapannya. Rasanya gugup. Cemas. Kai merasakan jantungnya seperti ingin meledak menahan semuanya itu.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo dengan sabar menanti ucapan yang ingin keluar dari bibir Kai. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah agak lama pula mereka berada ditempat ini. Kai sepertinya ingin mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Kyungsoo, aku sepertinya.. menyukaimu"

DEG

Mata kyungsoo yang bulat terlihat semakin membesar kala ucapan itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Jadilah kekasihku.." Sambung Kai yang seketika itu juga hampir membuat Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung.

"K-K-Kai.." Kyungsoo terpaku tanpa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? mereka baru saja saling mengenal, dan Kai tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempercayai hal semacam itu. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Kai memandang kyungsoo penuh harap.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. Disisi lain, ia ingin memberi kesempatan pada pemuda itu. Lagipula, Kai sebenarnya adalah tipe ideal Kyungsoo. Tapi yang membuat dia ragu, mereka baru saja mengenal. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa sifat Kai. Mungkin saja dia seorang playboy atau berandal jalanan, yang suatu saat akan membuatnya tersakiti.

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Sepertinya Kai bukan pria yang seperti itu. Dia adalah pria terhormat.

"Hmm..Baiklah"

Wajah Kai yang sejak tadi sudah pucat menahan gugup tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat cerah dan bahagia karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkahh?" Kai memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, sementara Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Terima kasihh kyungiee"

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba bibir Kai sudah mendarat dikeningnya.

Tak lama itu berlangsung, ia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas, menahan rasa gugup dan malu. Ohh..astaga, ciuman itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

 _"_ _ahh eommaa aku tidak jomblo lagi!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side and Place**

Sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka di Cafe Soul.

Kelihatannya belum ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara mereka karna masing-masing sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

Tapi sebenarnya sejak tadi Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan Luhan saat makan. Berulang kali ia terkekeh dengan cara makan gadis itu yang tanpa jeda.

"Woahh Kau makan lahap sekali Lu" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, sungguh terperangah melihat Luhan, dan entah kenapa ia merasa sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat Luhan makan seperti itu.

"Ak..khu..sangat lapar Baek hehe" Luhan terkekeh dengan mulut sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji diatas meja mereka.

Terlihatlah separuh dari makanan Luhan sudah lenyap hanya dalam sekejap.

"Ah begitu ya.. tapi pelan-pelan saja memakannya, kau bisa tersedak. Ini minumlah dulu" Baekhyun menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih kepada Luhan dan langsung diminum oleh Luhan saat itu juga, kebetulan sekali ia perlu air untuk mendorong makanan masuk kedalam perutnya.

Gluk gluk gluk

"Haaa..terima kasih Baek" Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya pelan, menunjukkan ekspresi kelegaan.

Selalu saja, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu teman barunya itu.

Tap tap tap

"Hey, Baekhyun kau dipanggil Pak Lee ke kantornya" Seseorang terlihat datang mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah teman satu jurusan Baekhyun di fakultas kedokteran.

"Ah benarkah? baiklah" Balas Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan penampilannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, si gadis tadi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah tugasnya memanggil Baekhyun selesai.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ya.. maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Oh ya, terima kasih atas traktirannya" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi,

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Sama-sama" Luhan tersenyum seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan tempo cepat, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman hangat dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,**

"Heuhh.." dan lagi, Luhan merasa sangat kesepian. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menuju kelas yang mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah berada disana. Ahh tapi sebelum itu dia harus pergi ke toilet dulu, karena sejak tadi dia sudah menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap tap tap**

 _"_ _Eh, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan gadis kampungan yang menjelma jadi puteri mahkota itu?"_

TAP-

Langkah kaki Luhan tiba-tiba saja terhenti secara spontan setibanya ia didepan toilet wanita.

Tak sengaja ia mendengar suara pembicaraan seseorang dari dalam.

 _"_ _Cih, kau lihat ini, fotonya saat mengantar jajangmyun dan menaiki sepeda bututnya ahahaha kampungan sekali.."_

 _"_ _Aku sungguh tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin gadis kampungan ini adalah puteri mahkota?"_

 _"_ _Kudengar dari orang istana, dia sebenarnya sejak kecil sudah diasingkan oleh Raja Goryeo karena dia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, omg bukankah itu mengerikan?"_

 _"_ _Astaga benarkah? itu artinya dia adalah pembunuh?"_

 _"_ _Ya begitulah, hmm.. haruskah kita mengganti julukannya menjadi 'seorang gadis kampungan yang menjelma sebagai puteri mahkota dan ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh' hahaha"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha ide bagus Irene!"_

DEG

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat setelah pembicaraan itu terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar, bahkan ia hanya bisa terdiam dalam posisinya yang mematung.

Bulir-bulir air mata sepertinya hendak memaksa untuk keluar. Tapi Luhan berusaha untuk menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Secepat mungkin Luhan menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum hatinya benar-benar hancur mendengar pembicaraan laknat perempuan-perempuan didalam toilet tersebut.

Tap tap tap

 **.**

 **.**

Sial! Tidak seharusnya tadi Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet itu karena sebenarnya masih ada toilet lain disebelah gedung.

Dengan pikiran kacau, Luhan terus berlari tanpa tujuan, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya bingung.

Hingga akhirnya,

DUGHH!

Luhan terjatuh ketanah setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Akh" Rintihnya merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya yang sudah terkilir, alhasil ia hanya bisa mendongakan kepala menatap orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang tersebut memandang Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sehun.

Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, sungguh tidak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang kacau itu.

Dengan cepat, ia berusaha untuk berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Sehun sebelum pria itu mencurigai tingkah lakunya.

SREK

"Ah!" Erangnya tak tertahankan lagi. Rasa sakit semakin terasa dipergelangan kakinya. Oh sial! Ia tidak bisa berjalan jika seperti ini keadaannya. Berdiri saja pun dia sudah merasa sangat kesusahan.

Melihat tatapan tajam sehun yang seolah mengintimidasinya, semakin membuat Luhan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Kau bisa berjalan, kan? Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar, meskipun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa cemas dalam hatinya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lesu sebagai jawaban atas tawaran Sehun.

Dari raut wajah Luhan itu, Sehun sudah bisa menebak ada hal yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan. Tapi Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata memerah seperti hendak menangis.

Bola mata Sehun terus bergerak mengawasi pergerakan Luhan didepannya yang memaksakan diri untuk berjalan melewatinya, meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Sehun semakin bingung. _Ada apa dengannya?_

Luhan terus berjalan terseok-seok melewati tubuh Sehun. Dan sesuai keinginan Luhan sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sehun selain hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Luhan yang semakin berjalan jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa jam kemudian,**

Terlihat seorang pengawal bergerak mondar-mandir disekitar daerah kampus, terhitung sejak beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Tentu saja ia sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengawasi Luhan hingga pelajaran berakhir.

Tapi sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu kegiatan kuliah telah berakhir, dan Luhan belum juga menampakan wajahnya didepan kampus.

"Yeoboseyo? Yang Mulia, maafkan aku..sepertinya Puteri Mahkota menghilang! aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat tapi aku belum juga menemukannya"

" _Mwo? Apa yang terjadi?_ "

"Aku sendiri juga belum tahu Yang Mulia"

 _"_ _Kau harus menemukannya secepat mungkin. Pastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja, kau mengerti!?"_

"Baiklah Yang Mulia"

PIP!

* * *

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Luhan, berjalan dengan lesu menelusuri trotoar tanpa sebuah tujuan yang pasti.

Kepalanya senantiasa tertunduk lemas. Hanya raut sedih yang terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya, dan terlihatlah seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Luhan memandangi kaki orang tersebut yang terus berjalan mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba saja,

SREK

Luhan tersentak kaget saat menyadari orang tersebut menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja kepala Luhan mendongak untuk melihat si pelaku.

"Se..Sehun..?"

Tanpa perlawanan, Luhan mengikuti tarikan dari tangan Sehun yang terus membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju mobil dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan terperangah,

Bahkan saat pemuda itu sudah duduk disampingnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan mobil, Luhan masih saja memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Seolah tak peduli akan tatapan Luhan, Sehun hanya menatap ke depan, fokus dengan jalanan yang mereka lewati. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan pada Luhan mengapa ia mengikuti gadis itu hingga kemari,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir dengan tingkah lakumu ini" Akhirnya Sehun buka suara, meskipun tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalan didepan mereka.

Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Khawatir? Apakah Sehun khawatir padanya?

"Yang Mulia Ratu Goryeo tadi menelponku dan mengatakan kau tiba-tiba menghilang di kampus. Karna itulah aku mencarimu hingga kemari. Jadi, jangan salah paham atas tindakanku ini dan jangan pikir aku yang sedang mencemaskanmu"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

 _"_ _Sudah Kuduga, dia memang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku.."_

"Hentikan mobilnya Sehun" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba setelah terdiam beberapa detik, membuat Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya secara spontan untuk memandang ke arah Luhan.

Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Kubilang hentikan mobilnya!" Bentak Luhan merasakan matanya mulai memanas, hingga akhirnya butiran air bening mulai berjatuhan menelusuri kedua pipinya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Menurutnya, ucapan Sehun tadi seribu kali lebih menyakitkan daripada ucapan perempuan-perempuan saat ditoilet tadi.

Sehun terperangah dan kaget secara bersamaan saat itu juga. Mau tidak mau ia pun harus menghentikan mobilnya tepat ditepi jalan.

Matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan, sungguh tak percaya melihat gadis itu menangis dihadapannya.

Luhan bahkan sudah mengambil langkah untuk segera turun dari mobil tersebut, namun itu tak sampai ia lakukan saat tangan Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu!?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara tegas. Rasa bingung mulai membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku! Hsk.." Bentak Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang sangat erat. Sesekali suara sesenggukan terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!?" Suara Sehun terdengar semakin keras, menuntut Luhan untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tck! dasar Sehun bodoh, benarkah dia tidak tahu? tidakkan dia sadar? Luhan menangis karena dirinya, bukan karena ucapan menyakitkan yang ia dengar saat ditoilet tadi. Tapi karena Sehun. Ia menangis karena Sehun. Seharusnya pemuda itu mengerti akan perasaannya.

Sehun seharusnya tahu, Ucapannya tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan Luhan. Dan itu membuat hati Luhan semakin sakit, menyadari bahwa rasa cintanya ini tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

 _Tega Sekali kau Sehun.._

"Kau memang bajingan! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku!Hiks..aku mencintaimu Sehun, tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku juga? Hks hkss,, Benar! mungkin aku sudah gila memiliki perasaan secepat ini padamu! tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu! tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

DEG

Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut. Seketika itu genggaman tangannya pada Luhan mulai melonggar.

"Hks..atau setidaknya memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan gadis bernama Huang Ji itu! Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum padaku? Mengapa kau selalu menunjukkan wajah dinginmu itu didepanku! Hikss... hhikss.."

Luhan menangis terisak-isak layaknya seorang gadis yang teraniaya. Air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan secara berlomba-lomba dipipi halusnya.

Sementara Sehun masih saja tak berkutik didepannya.

Luhan sangat malu. Tubuhnya seolah memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari mobil itu sekarang juga, dan pergi menghilang secepatnya dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Untung saja genggaman tangan Sehun sudah melonggar. Dan itu kesempatannya untuk segera dari mobil tersebut.

Setelah genggaman itu terlepas, dengan terburu-buru, Luhan mulai membuka pintu mobil dan keluar secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, Sehun terlihat masih setia mematung tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menahan Luhan.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Luhan berjalan terseok-seok dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dipipinya.

Pikirannya kacau. Rasa sakit didalam hatinya semakin terasa sangat dalam.

Ia tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini.

Dia ingin pulang. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun dan jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, dengan begitu dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Seharusnya...

"LUHAN AWAS!"

TIN TINNNNN!

Luhan mendengar secara bersamaan suara teriakan Sehun dan suara klakson sepeda motor yang hampir memekakkan telinganya,

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sepeda motor terlihat melaju kencang kearahnya.

Luhan hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya dengan mata membulat sempura. Ia merasakan otaknya terasa sangat lambat untuk berpikir, meskipun ia merasakan dirinya sedang dalam situasi terancam.

"LUHAN!"

BRAKKKKK

Dan akhirnya Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras kearah trotoar. Kepalanya sakit. Tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Entah kenapa ia melihat suasana perlahan-lahan semakin buram.

"Luhan!"

Dan suara itu, terdengar semakin tak jelas ditelinganya.

Yang bisa ia lihat, hanya sepasang kaki yang berlari kencang kearahnya.

Hingga akhirnya, semuanya benar-benar gelap.

TAP TAP TAP

"Tidak! Luhan bangunlah! Luhan!"

Sehun berteriak panik seraya mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri ditrotoar.

Terlihatlah disisi kirinya sebuah sepeda motor yang sudah sedikit hancur beserta dengan si pengendara yang tampaknya hanya mengalami luka-luka yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Buka matamu Luhan!" Sehun tak henti-hentinya berteriak panik, mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan luka-luka dan darah yang mengalir pada bagian kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah menjadi objek perhatian orang-orang disana.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Sehun secepat mungkin menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

 _"Bertahanlah...Luhan, kumohon"_

 **TBCT_T**

 **Huwaaaa maaf ye aku rasa cerita ini mulai semakin gaje aja. Tapi aku tetap butuh pendapat kalian tentang ini. Kasih ide-ide dong supaya aku gak cape mikir untuk adegan selanjutnya wkwkwk.**

 **Oh iya, I would like to say thanks a lot for this person :**

Apink464, ruixi1, Seravin509, Arifahohse, rly, Cryingshipper, SyiSehun, misslah, Adella520, XiaoXiao, Hannie222, oh biji7, auliaMRQ, Krishanhun, dozhanghan, Rinarina, Hunhanpoo, Cherry, KimaHunhan, abcbcbcd.

 **Berkat review-an kalian, aku jadi tambah bersemangat! terima kasih!~ *Bow***

 **Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi excited banget dengerin lagunya Luhan Roleplay dan What If I said yang itu tuh, dan MVnya uda kesekian kali aku ulangi terus, hahaha!*Izin Curhat dan izin promosi dulu yeee hehehehe***

 **Klo gitu, See yaa next chap! jangan lupa review~ HHS.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Regret

**YAPP, ADA SEDIKIT PEROMBAKAN DI FF INI! AKU UDA HAPUS KATA-KATA 'SKIP' 'FLASHBACK' DAN BEBERAPA KATA 'OTHER PLACE/SIDE' NYA SESUAI PERMINTAAN GUEST!^_^ GAPAPA KOK, TERIMA KASIH JUGA ATAS SARANNYA. AKU BARU SADAR KEBANYAKAN PAKE KATA ITU HAHAHAHA.**

 **TAPI ADA SATU HAL YANG HARUS AKU INGATKAN KEPADA SALAH SATU GUEST DISINI. SAYA SENANG DENGAN KRITIKAN, ASALKAN KRITIKAN ITU TIDAK MENGANDUNG KATA-KATA KASAR YANG BISA MENYINGGUNG HATI AUTHOR.**

 **PASTILAH ANDA TAHU CARA MENGKRITIK YANG BENAR KARENA ANDA SUDAH MEMPELAJARINYA DISEKOLAH BUKAN?**

 **JADI TOLONG SEKALI LAGI, MENGKIRITIKLAH DENGAN BENAR.**

 **SAYA TAHU ANDA LEBIH BERPENGALAMAN DAN BERPENGETAHUAN DALAM HAL MENULIS DARIPADA SAYA, DAN SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI ITU. TAPI ANDA JUGA HARUS MENGHARGAI USAHA SAYA. SETIDAKNYA MENGKRITIKLAH DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK SECARA LANGSUNG MENUSUK HATI SAYA.**

 **SEBAGAI READER ANDA HARUS MENJAGA PERASAAN SAYA JUGA!**

 **I TOLD YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S SO SIMPLE!**

 **Saya hanya seorang anak ingusan yang belum terlalu mendalami dunia penulisan. Karna t** **ujuan saya menulis disini hanya sekedar ingin berbagi pikiran dan imajinasi. Sekian~**

* * *

 **NB : Isi Cerita FF ini berbeda dari drama korea yang berjudul Princess Hours, dan kebanyakan adegannya aku ubah dengan ide dari kepala aku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Buka matamu Luhan!" Sehun tak henti-hentinya berteriak panik, mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan luka-luka dan darah yang mengalir pada bagian kepalanya._

 _Dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah menjadi objek perhatian orang-orang disana._

 _Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Sehun secepat mungkin menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal dan berlari menuju mobilnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Bertahanlah...Luhan, kumohon"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Sehun panik bukan kepalang. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, beberapa suster sudah langsung membawa tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam ruang UGD.

Sehun hanya bisa menunggu didepan ruangan tersebut dengan pikiran kacau, beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi. Ia terus mondar-mandir disana tak sabar untuk menunggu kabar mengenai keadaan Luhan.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki bersahutan dari arah kejauhan, menampakan sosok pemuda tinggi sedang berlari kearah Sehun dengan raut wajah yang panik.

Tentu saja Sehun menyadari kedatangan orang tersebut dan segera menghentikan aktivitas mondar-mandirnya. Ia menatap orang itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kris hyu-"

BUGH!

Sehun tersungkur seketika ke lantai setelah tiba-tiba saja Kris yang baru datang itu memukul telak wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

Sehun melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris lakukan barusan, seraya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hyung..." Sehun masih terpaku dalam posisinya yang tersungkur. Sungguh tak percaya melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri yang untuk pertama kali memukulnya dan menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah seorang monster yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya! Kenapa dia bisa terluka Hah?! Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau membiarkan dia terluka!?"

Kris menarik kerah baju adiknya itu dengan mata memerah menahan emosi yang sudah ia pendam sejak tadi.

Ia memang mendengar kabar mengenai Luhan yang kecelakaan dari berita-berita yang sudah tersebar luas ke beberapa media.

Bahkan saat ini beberapa orang didalam rumah sakit sedang menyaksikan pertikaian hebat mereka dengan terheran-heran. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk memotret ataupun menyebarluaskan berita itu karena memang saat ini beberapa pengawal sudah terlihat mengawasi dan menjaga ketat keadaan sekitar.

"Jawab aku, Sehun! mengapa kau membiarkannya terluka!?" Mata nyalang Kris seolah hendak menerkam Sehun saat itu juga.

Tak ada yang bisa Sehun perbuat selain menundukkan wajahnya sangat rendah, merasakan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Benar, ini semua kesalahanku, aku tidak hanya melukai fisiknya, tapi juga hatinya. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya terluka"_ Batin Sehun miris.

"Maaf.." Hanya kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sehun yang sedikit bergetar, dengan wajah senantiasa tertunduk, tak berani sama sekali untuk membalas tatapan tajam dari Hyungnya itu.

Namun, Satu hal yang Sehun sadari dari sikap Kris yang tidak biasa ini. Sepertinya Kakaknya itu telah jatuh hati pada Luhan. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Kris menjadi sangat panik seperti ini hingga memukulnya seperti orang kesetanan hanya karena mendengar kabar berita bahwa Luhan kecelakaan.

Sangat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kris memang menyukai Luhan.

Dan entah mengapa, anggapan itu membuat Sehun takut. Dia sangat takut.

"Hyung..apakah kau... menyukai Luhan?" Tanya Sehun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ingin memastikan apakah anggapannya itu benar atau tidak. Yang pasti ia sungguh tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa hati nuraninya menginginkan Kris untuk menjawab 'Tidak'.

Dan seakan tersadarkan oleh ucapan Sehun, raut wajah Kris seketika berubah menjadi sendu dan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sehun terlepas begitu saja.

Apakah ini artinya Kris telah mengakuinya?

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, serahkan dia kepadaku"

Dan jawaban itu sudah cukup jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa Kris memang benar telah menyukai Luhan.

Jujur saja, Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ada perasaan tak rela dan perasaan terancam yang muncul dalam dirinya.

(Terdengar bunyi pintu UGD yang terbuka)

Terlihatlah seorang dokter wanita berjalan keluar dari dalam sana, sepertinya ingin memberikan kabar mengenai keadaan Luhan.

Kris dan Sehun harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat itu juga dan fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan perilaku dari dokter tersebut, apakah dokter bernametag Yoo itu akan memberikan kabar buruk atau gembira? Tidak ada yang tahu karna gerak geriknya sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu muncul, sang dokter mulai menggelengkan kepalanya lesu, bahkan terlihat sesekali menyeka peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Hanya saja kaki kirinya mengalami patah tulang yang sangat parah dan juga tengkorak kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Itu sangat beresiko buruk baginya untuk kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti sedia kali lagi. Kemungkinan masa penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama"

Sehun membeku ditempatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari sang dokter, Sedangkan Kris tak henti-hentinya memberikan tatapan emosi pada adiknya itu.

"Untuk sementara ini, hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya akan memberikan penjelasan lebih detail lagi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Tuan Puteri sudah bisa dijenguk setelah nanti Ia dipindahkan ke ruangan lain. Kalau begitu... saya permisi dulu"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan mata Sehun kini tak bisa lepas dari sosok mungil yang sedang terbaring lemah itu, dengan perban yang sudah terbalut rapi dibagian kepala dan kaki kirinya bahkan wajah cantiknya sudah tampak dipenuhi oleh luka-luka goresan kecil yang semakin membuat hati Sehun semakin miris.

Luhan. Disana tak ada lagi wajah ceria yang tersenyum seperti malaikat. Yang ada hanya wajah pucat dengan mata terpejam menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam.

Tak henti-hentinya Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telah membiarkan gadis mungil itu terluka.

CKLEK

"Luhan!"

Kim Yoona serta beberapa anggota keluarga kerajaan terlihat memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah sangat panik. Sontak saja Sehun dan Kris berdiri untuk memberi salam pada mereka, dan sedikit menggeser tubuh ke sudut agar mereka bisa leluasa untuk melihat Luhan.

Kim Yoona memandangi putrinya itu dengan mata berair dan saat itu pula tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Yang Mulia! Anda baik-baik saja?" Kris segera menopang tubuh Kim Yoona sebelum jatuh melorot ke lantai.

Dengan lekat Kim Yoona memandangi wajah putrinya yang sedang terbaring itu, semakin membuatnya ingin menangis.

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah. Ia hanya tertunduk meratapi kesalahannya, tidak berani sama sekali untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breaking News**

 **"** **Hari ini tepatnya pada jam 3 sore, Puteri Mahkota Kim Luhan dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan parah disekitar Namsan. Diketahui bahwa ia ditabrak oleh salah satu pengguna sepeda motor bernama Song Dong Hoo yang saat ini sedang dirawat dirumah sakit akibat luka ringan yang diterimanya. Sedangkan Puteri Mahkota masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit Namseoul dalam kondisi yang sangat parah dan belum sadarkan diri hingga saat ini. Kami akan memberikan info selanjutnya jika sudah ada perkembangan atas kondisinya. Sekian info yang kami kabarkan"**

PRANGGGG!

Gelas yang berada ditangan Lee Yeon Hee terjatuh begitu saja saat melihat berita ditelevisi tersebut.

Ia mematung dengan mata melebar sempurna.

"Apa yang terjadi yeobo?" Sang suami yang baru datang dari arah belakang terlihat berjalan mendekatinya dengan cemas. Bahkan pelanggan mereka yang berada dikedai terlihat kaget karena suara pecahan itu.

"Lu-Luhan...Luhan kecelakaan.." Ucap Yeonhee terbata-bata. Air mata sudah meluncur begitu saja dari ujung matanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Sepasang mata rusa itu akhirnya mulai terbuka secara perlahan, menerawang ke atas atap yang dilihatnya dengan setiap kedipan mata yang lemah. Dengan lemah pula ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah samping untuk melihat lebih jelas tangan siapa yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah setelah menyadari pergerakan ditangannya. Tidur pulasnya harus terputus karena itu.

Kepala orang itu akhirnya mulai terangkat untuk melihat Luhan.

"Luhan kau sudah sadar!?" Matanya yang semula mencipit sehabis tidur akhirnya membulat penuh antusias. Senyuman pun sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namun Luhan hanya memandang orang itu dengan lemah, di wajah pucatnya terpasang sebuah tatapan datar, yang lebih tepatnya tatapan penuh kesedihan. Sedih, karena akhirnya dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hingga berakhir terbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini.

"Kau kenal aku, kan? Siapa namaku?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah penuh harap sambil terus menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Beberapa detik lamanya Luhan terdiam, dengan bibir pucatnya yang masih tertutup. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis akhirnya terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Kris oppa.." Jawabnya dengan suara lemah hampir tak terdengar oleh Kris. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat hati Kris merasa lega.

"Benar.. kau benar Luhan, ini aku Kris" Tanpa sadar Kris mencium punggung telapak tangan Luhan lalu menempelkannya dipipi. Saking senangnya ia akan hal itu.

CKLEK

Kim Yoona terlihat memasuki ruangan itu, bersama dengan dokter yang kebetulan datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Terlihat sekilas dari balik pintu beberapa pengawal berjaga didepan.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang.. Syukurlahh" Kim Yoona berjalan mendekati Luhan dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah terlepas dari genggaman Kris.

Dokter Yoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya terlihat mulai memeriksa infus dan tentunya memeriksa keadaan Luhan dengan alat yang selalu dibawanya.

"Hm.. keadaannya sudah sangat stabil. Berdasarkan hasil Scan, tidak ada efek serius akibat benturan keras dikepalanya, hanya mungkin saja Tuan Puteri akan mengalami sakit kepala ringan jika terlalu banyak beraktivitas berat. Tapi tenang saja, itu hanya terjadi pada masa awal penyembuhan. Setelah sembuh total, sakit kepala itu akan menghilang."

Dokter Yoo tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakinya?" Tanya Kim Yoona masih saja merasakan cemas.

"Yang Mulia Ratu tidak usah khawatir.. Kaki Tuan Puteri pasti akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu kedepan, asalkan Ia tidak beraktivitas terlalu banyak"

Kim Yoona akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega, diikuti oleh sebuah senyuman yang ia tujukan kepada Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyung.. beritahu aku jika Luhan sudah bangun"_** **Sehun terlihat bersiap-siap mengambil tas dan menaruhnya dipundak. Sepertinya dia harus pergi kesuatu tempat.**

 **Namun Kris hanya melempar tatapan dingin pada Sehun dalam keterdiamannya, membiarkan adiknya itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang tanpa berkeinginan untuk menunggu jawaban darinya.**

Kris menghela nafas panjang setelah hal itu tiba-tiba teringat olehnya.

Entah kenapa ia enggan sama sekali untuk memberitahu pada adiknya itu mengenai Luhan. Karna ia masih sangat marah atas apa yang terjadi. Dia sangat yakin, penyebab Luhan kecelakaan pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dan ia sungguh tidak rela membiarkan Luhan bersama dengan Sehun lagi.

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu pada Sehun. Toh juga nanti adiknya itu pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya melalui berita-berita yang tersebar luas ke publik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap tap tap**

Benar saja, Sehun tiba dirumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Kebetulan pula ia bertemu dengan kris di koridor khusus.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap Kris basa-basi demi menutupi keterkejutannya karna adiknya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu mengenai Luhan.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya yang sudah berpeluh akibat kegiatan berlari yang dilakukannya. Dalam hati ia merasa geram juga dengan Kris.

"Tapi, dari mana kau?" Kris memasang wajah seheran mungkin saat mengetahui Sehun masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Penampilannya juga sama, membawa tas ransel dan memakai topi.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung" Jawab Sehun datar, seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

"Kalau begitu, Luhan bukan urusanmu juga sekarang"

DEG

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Terpaku ditempatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai hatinya lagi" Ucap Kris menambahkan.

Sehun sontak membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat kris. Tampaklah wajahnya yang memerah seperti memendam emosi.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku hyung. Dia adalah calon tunanganku, karna itu dia sudah menjadi urusanku sekarang" Sehun menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa saja meminta ayahanda untuk menggantikan posisimu"

DEG

Sehun melebarkan matanya tekejut.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya akulah yang menjadi tunangan Luhan sejak awal. Tapi aku mengatakan pada ayahanda, bahwa aku ingin fokus pada pendidikanku, meraih cita-citaku menjadi seorang diplomat yang handal. Hingga pada akhirnya kau yang dipilih untuk menjadi tunangannya"

Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Benar juga, mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadari hal itu?

Namun terlepas dari semuanya, Sehun memang tidak pernah suka dengan semua rencana tunangan ini. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali melarikan diri jauh dari istana, meninggalkan sosok ayahanda yang selalu berlaku seenaknya pada dirinya, dan ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang cintainya.

Tapi sekarang.. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Pergilah.. jangan datang kesini lagi. Biar aku yang menjaga Luhan sampai dia sembuh"

Tap tap..

Kris mulai berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Beginikah akhir persaudaraan sejati yang telah mereka bina sejak kecil?

Persaudaraan yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah persaingan?

Sehun seakan tak sanggup menganggap itu sebagai sebuah persaingan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kris menggantikan posisinya.

Entahlah, sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihatlah sekarang gadis mungil yang sedang cedera itu, mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Akh" Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan menahan rasa nyeri yang sangat teramat pada bagian kakinya,

Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja dikasur, terbaring seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Tap..

"Ah!" Hanya satu langkah saja, Gadis itu semakin merintih kesakitan dan akhirnya terpaksa menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada tiang infus yang ia pegang.

BRUK

Ia tidak tahan lagi menopang tubuhnya, Alhasil ia terjatuh sepenuhnya pada lantai.

"Hiks...hskk" Ia sungguh kesal sekarang ini pada dirinya sendiri, merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna saja. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai meluncur membasahi kedua pipinya.

CKLEK

"Luhan!"

Kris yang baru saja tiba langsung kaget melihat keadaan Luhan kala itu.

Ia secepat mungkin bergerak mendekati tubuh gadis itu untuk segera menolongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih cedera!" Suara Kris terdengar keras, lebih tepatnya terkesan seperti orang yang sangat panik.

"Hikss..hiks..lepaskan aku.." Luhan menangis sesenggukan seraya menepis tangan Kris yang hendak menolongnya berdiri.

Jujur saja, hati Kris sangat sakit melihat hal itu.

Dengan cepat, ia segera meraih tubuh Luhan dan mengendongnya ala bridal. Tidak peduli apakah gadis itu akan memberontak dalam gendongannya.

Tapi justru Luhan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kris. Menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"Hkss..hikss..kakiku sangat sakit oppa..! ini-hiks-sungguh sakit!"

Kris terdiam dalam posisi berdiri menggendong tubuh Luhan setelah ucapan memilukan itu terdengar olehnya.

Tangisan Luhan sungguh membuatnya hatinya tercabik-cabik.

disisi lain, tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang diluar jendela yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Ya, Sehun melihat mereka. Ia melihat semua adegan itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal sangat kuat. Matanya memerah menahan bara api kecemburuan bercampur rasa emosi yang hampir membuatnya hilang kendali.

Tapi dari sorot mata penuh emosi itu, tersirat sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku..."_

Sorot mata Sehun berubah menjadi sendu. Kepalanya pun tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

Melihat Luhan yang sungguh tak berdaya seperti itu, membuatnya terus memaki diri dalam hati. Sejujurnya, Sehun ingin membayar semua kesalahannya dengan merawat gadis itu hingga sembuh. Dan meskipun setelah sembuh, ia ingin terus menjaganya.

Tapi..

Sehun kini dihantui oleh rasa dilema.

Satu sisi, ia masih mencintai gadis bernama Huang Ji yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang ini. Dan disisi lain, ia ingin memiliki Luhan.

Siapa yang harus dipilihnya?

Dia sungguh takut, jika saja ia memilih Luhan, ternyata saat itu Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi tapi justru malah membenci dirinya.

Sehun merasa tidak punya harapan lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

 **"** **Pergilah.. jangan datang kesini lagi. Biar aku yang menjaga Luhan sampai dia sembuh"**

Ucapan Kris tadi kembali terngiang. Sebaiknya dia memang harus pergi dari sini.

Benar, Sudah ada Kris yang akan menjaga Luhan. Dia tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir.

Tap..Tap..

Sehun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Untuk saat ini dia memang perlu menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang kacau.

* * *

.

.

 **Sejak 10 menit yang lalu Sehun sudah tiba disuatu tempat tersembunyi, dan Huang Ji yang sebelumnya telah memintanya untuk datang.**

 **"** **Sehun..kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dan membalas smsku? Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku? Seharian tidak mendapat kabar darimu, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?" Huang Ji memasang wajah kecewa.**

 **Tanpa diperdulikan oleh Sehun sama sekali, pemuda itu hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah mendapat ocehan terus dari kekasihnya itu.**

 **"** **Aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting, tidak perlu mencemaskanku lagi"**

 **Huang Ji menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya melihat sikap Sehun yang berubah total seperti ini.**

 **Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjadi sedingin ini padanya?**

 **"** **Apakah sesuatu yang penting itu adalah Luhan?" Tanya Huang Ji membenarkan.**

 **Sehun sebenarnya terkejut pada perkataan segala keterkejutan itu sudah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh wajah datarnya.**

 **Dia tidak mau lagi memberi Huang Ji sebuah harapan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diwujudkannya. Dan sudah saatnya dia berkata sesuai hati nuraninya sekarang.**

 **"** **Maafkan aku..." Balas Sehun akhirnya dengan suara terdengar pelan setelah lama berpikir panjang.**

 **Huang Ji melebarkan matanya saat itu juga.**

 **"** **K-Kenapa?!" Huang ji mengeraskan suaranya, mendadak emosi setelah mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.**

 **"** **Kau mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku yang sudah membuatnya terluka"**

 **"** **Dan aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya..." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sehun barusan terdengar semakin pelan dari sebelumnya.**

 **Kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas menandakan dirinya yang sedang dihantui oleh rasa dilema.**

 **Ia tak pernah berniat sama sekali untuk melukai hati Huang Ji dan tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, semuanya seperti terjadi begitu saja diluar kendalinya. Bahkan kalimat-kalimat tadi keluar secara spontan dari bibirnya.**

 **Apa yang sudah dilakukan Luhan padanya hingga dia bisa menjadi seperti ini?**

 **"** **Lalu.. apakah setelah kau menebus kesalahanmu padanya, kau akan kembali lagi padaku?" Huang Ji berusaha mengontrol perasaan hancur yang dirasakannya. Bahkan saat air mata hendak keluar dari pelupuknya, ia secepat mungkin menengadah atas untuk menahannya.**

 **"** **Untuk apa aku kembali padamu, jika kau sebenarnya tidak pernah tulus mencintaiku?"**

 **DEG**

 **Huang Ji tiba-tiba membeku terdiam seribu bahasa dihadapan Sehun.**

 **Seolah sudah mengerti akan ucapan Sehun barusan, Huang Ji mulai memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian berganti menjadi wajah tak terima.**

 **"** **Tapi itu dulu Sehun.. sekarang aku sudah mencintaimu, sungguh!" Tegas Huang Ji membela diri.**

 **"** **Tidak, kau tidak pernah. Kau masih mencintai Kris Hyung" Sergah Sehun dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Bahkan saat kalimat itu terucap olehnya, Separuh jiwanya seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang satu tahun lebih kau cintai tidak pernah tulus membalas cintanya padamu. Sehun sungguh frustasi karna itu. Belum lagi mengenai Luhan yang membuatnya dilema setengah mati.**

 **Gadi bernama Huang Ji itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan takut, seperti maling yang baru saja kedapatan mencuri.**

 **"** **Sehun, aku-"**

 **"** **Karena itu, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk kembali padanya" Potong Sehun dengan cepat, memberikan tatapan menusuk.**

 **Tak lama setelah Huang Ji memikirkan ucapan Sehun, gadis itu mulai menangis terisak.**

 **"** **Hiks..mengapa kau semudah itu melepaskanku? Hikss.. apakah aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu Sehun?" Bahu Huang Ji bergetar hebat. Namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah tatapan datar dari Sehun.**

 **"** **Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkannya" Dan hanya itu jawaban dari Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan begitu saja melewati tubuh Huang Ji yang bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Sudah cukup lelah ia menahan semua perasaan kecewanya pada Huang Ji.**

 **Benar, Selama ini dia sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu belum bisa mencintainya sepenuh hati. Hanya Kris yang selalu ada dihatinya.**

 **Sejak kecil, Huang Ji memang sudah menyukai Kris dan memuja-mujanya sangat berlebihan.**

 **Tapi, Kris tak pernah membalas perasaan cinta dari Huang Ji, hingga akhirnya Sehun datang membantunya untuk lepas dari semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya dan bahkan menyatakan perasaannya pada Huang Ji dengan janji bahwa ia akan membuat Huang Ji melupakan Kris.**

 **Tapi kenyataannya, dia telah gagal. Karena Huang Ji masih mencintai Kris.**

 **Suatu fakta yang membuat Sehun terpuruk selama satu tahun lamanya.**

 **Dan ini saatnya Sehun menyerah. Karena masih ada cinta yang tulus sedang menunggunya.**

.

.

"Hikss...Hikss..." Huang Ji menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah mengingat kembali kejadian saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Suara tangisannya teredam oleh sebuah bantal yang ditumpuknya dengan wajah.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan Sehun akan melepaskannya begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi antara mereka. Setelah mereka telah banyak melewati kenangan-kenangan indah yang hampir membuatnya lupa pada sosok Kris, tapi saat itu pula Sehun mencampakkannya.

Mengapa disaat diseperti ini?

Huang Ji sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Place**

Sehun terlihat sedang menendang batu kerikil yang berada didepannya saat ini dengan penuh emosi.

Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Karena semua orang tahu, saat malam begini, tidak akan ada yang berkunjung ke pantai pinggiran Jeju. Dan lagipula hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kesana.

Mobilnya tampak sudah terparkir dilapangan. Kini Sehun fokus pada pemandangan laut yang terhampar luas didepan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Karena pikirannya sedang melayang-layang ke segala arah.

Krekk!

Sehun menendang semakin keras batu yang kedua. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh menyedihkan baginya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini hatinya masih menyimpan sejuta rasa sakit didalam sana.

 _"_ _Kenapa Kris Hyung.. kenapa kau selalu merebut segalanya dariku"_ Batinnya miris setelah menyadari bahwa selama ini hyungnya itu selalu mendapatkan keinginannya, bahkan selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, menahan rasa yang amat sakit dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ketulang-tulangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

Rasanya sudah lama juga Sehun berada diluar istana. Sehun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke istana. Dan saat itu pula sang ayahanda sedang menunggunya diruang tengah.

"Ayah.." Sehun buru-buru membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Duduklah.." Pinta sang ayah dengan suara dingin. Sedangkan sang ibu terlihat duduk diam saja menyaksikan interaksi keduanya .

Sehun segera mematuhi pinta ayahnya dan duduk ditepat dihadapannya.

"Ayah sudah mendengar berita Luhan kecelakaan. Dan kau tahu, karena hal itu acara tunangan kalian akan diundur beberapa minggu setelah Luhan sembuh total"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya lesu. Ayahnya kembali mengingatkannya tentang keadaan Luhan, tentu saja ia jadi merasa sedih.

"Sehun-ah.. hanya satu yang ayah mohon kepadamu"

Sehun memandang wajah ayahnya penasaran. Berharap permohonan ayahnya bukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya karna selama ini Sehun tahu, ayahnya itu selalu memperintahkan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Dan semoga saja kali ini tidak.

"Ayah mohon padamu, jangan pernah mengecewakan ayah" Lanjut ayahnya dengan wajah sangat serius, seolah dalam perkataan itu terkandung makna yang tersirat. Tentu saja Sehun tahu akan hal itu. Dan ia bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

"Aku mengerti ayah" Balas Sehun dengan suara mantap. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan mengecewakan ayahnya lagi. Asalkan itu mengenai Luhan. Ia tak peduli seberapa keras niat Kris ingin menggantikan dirinya, yang pasti Luhan harus tetap memilih dirinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kris. Pemuda itu masih setia menemani gadis mungil yang tertidur dikasurnya dengan sangat pulas. Meskipun ia sudah tidur, Kris lebih memilih untuk tetap terjaga memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Luhan yang sangat indah dimatanya. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan, justru ia semakin terkagum-kagum dengan wajah bak dewi itu.

"Kau sangat indah Luhan _..."_ Pujinya dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Tak lupa juga dihiasi oleh senyuman terpesona diwajahnya.

Setiap bagian diwajah Luhan seperti sebuah lukisan baginya. Lihatlah, hidung mancung, bibir cherry, alis tebal, dan bulu mata yang sangat lentik itu mampu membuat Kris tak berkedip selama sepersekian detik lamanya.

"Luhan, aku menyukai-"

"S-Sehun..Se..hun" Suara igauan Luhan berhasil memotong ucapan Kris diakhir kata.

Beberapa detik Kris terdiam penuh keterkejutan. Hatinya tiba-tiba terenyuh sakit, menyadari bahwa selama ini ternyata Luhan sudah menaruh hati pada Sehun. Sudah jelas ia terlambat satu langkah dari adiknya itu.

Kenyataan pahit ini mampu membuat segala rencananya gagal total. Rencana ingin menggantikan posisi Sehun untuk bertunangan dengan Luhan, rencana ingin membahagiakan Luhan, dan memilikinya seutuhnya, semuanya telah sirna begitu saja.

Bagaimana dia bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun jika seperti ini keadaannya?

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sekarang Kris sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Karena dulu, justru dia yang menolak gadis yang mencintainya.

Lalu, bagaimana pula jika sekarang ia yang ditolak? Sepertinya hukum Karma masih berlaku.

 **TBCTT^T**

 **Kalian pasti kecewa karna ga ada Hunhan moment disini hehe, maap ye.. chapter berikut bakalan ada kok^_^tapi KrisHan momentnya juga bakalan adaT_T ditunggu aja ne...**

 **Oh iya,** **Kalau ada yang bingung dengan isi yang gaje dari cerita ini, silahkan tanya di kolom review.**

 **Special thanks to :**

Seravin509, KimaHunhan, oh biji7, Zanettalu7, Apink464, nisaramaidah28, HHShip, misslah, SyiSehun, Guest, Arifahohse, ruixi1, ArmyL , Rinarina, Cherry, auliaMRQ, Hunhanpoo, rie16, Hannie222, hunexohan, Nurul706, hunhunrinlu, XiaoXiao, rly, zoldyk, bright16, dozhanghan, cinderbila26.

 **Dear reviewers, aku selalu mendapat semangat karena membaca review dari kalian! Thanks thanks thankssss!**

At last, see yaa next Chap.. meskipun aku sibuk untuk bulan-bulan selanjutnya. aku akan usahain untuk update^_^ byee_HHS.


End file.
